Tensou Senki Goseiger
by hiro9796
Summary: In a certain world, the Super Sentai had cease to exist and none appeared again, even up to the year of 2050s. A new threat is approaching that world and someone or anyone has to stop it. Set after Goseiger and the other 33 Super Sentai got their powers back. Mainly focused on characters of Goseiger and Danball Senki W. Cover image credit to a deviantart user called Alpha-Vector.
1. Chronicle 1

**Hello readers. This is the sequel to Samurai Senki Shinkenger, the crossover of Shinkenger and Danball Senki. The Super Sentai involved this time is with Goseiger majorly. Some of the contents of this crossover will include a bit of Magiranger and very little of Shinkenger. The first chapter will start from Danball Senki's side.**

Professor Oozora Haruka. As ever knew, she was the famous scientist in inventing Artificial Intelligence or commonly known as AI. She was also the one who invented Adam and Eve, the supreme AIs that surpasses human way of thinking.

Haruka did not care about the pros and cons at first but because of her son's strong feeling after reuniting in the tanker Future Hope, she realised that such technology might be abused for bad purposes and decided to shut them off. However, things went out of control and the AIs rebel against their creator due to their ability to evolve quickly and fear of death.

Luckily, her son, Hiro and his friends managed to set things right, even after Mizel, the inheritor of the AIs appeared to optimise the world. Deep in her heart, she was grateful to have a son like Hiro and like people said, the right person in the right place.

Currently, she is in her lab, working on a project of hers. Since Haruka was so interested in computer, she is always typing on the keyboard and staring towards the monitor at her desk with full sets of installed computer.

Whatever is she working on, no one knew but there is massive data displayed on the monitor. It is impossible to say that she will never stop be working with a computer. Suddenly, she stopped typing on the keyboard while doing her work.

Then she looks towards her right side of her desk. There is a thin vase filled with a tulip and the flower was white as snow. On a whim, she took the flower out from the vase, smell a bit of its fragrance and placed it back in the vase before continue typing.

A while later, she took a break and drank a cup of coffee. "How's it going with your project, Professor Oozora?" a familiar female voice asked. Haruka turned to the direction of the voice and saw Ishimori Rina, one of her assistants.

"Rina-san, huh? Well, everything's going just fine so far but there is a lot more that we need to fix on. For example, the capability of understanding human emotions" Haruka explained. "Human emotions?" Rina echoed. "Does this had anything to do with your son?"

"Yes. If we're going to invent such splendid technology to help humanity, we need the computer to understand human emotions and their values in helping them. Just like a parent should educate their children from young to ensure they don't rebel. Plus, we can't let such technology being abused by some people who doesn't care about hurting and taking the lives of others intentionally" Haruka explained. "That's right..." Rina concurred.

Then the assistant could not help but noticed there is a vase filled with a white tulip on Haruka's desk. "Professor, since when you put a flower on your desk?" Rina asked. "After I got it from Hiro in this year's Mother's Day" Haruka answered. Gazing at the white tulip, Haruka reminisced on what happened during the recent Mother's Day.

(Flashback)

The scene took place inside the Oozora's residence. Haruka had just finished typing whatever stuff she needs to deal with her computer. Because of that she had to stretch her arms to reduce a bit of her tiredness. "Mom…" Hiro called out. Haruka turned and saw her son, Hiro standing right near her.

He is wearing a white short-sleeve shirt and blue tracksuits. She noticed that her son seems a little shy and is blushing for some reason while his hands were at his back. "What's wrong, Hiro?" Haruka asked. "Um…that is…" Hiro stuttered a bit. With all his courage, he reached out his hands with a white-snow tulip on it towards her while saying. "Happy…Mother's Day, Mom"

Haruka was astonished. Today is Mother's Day? And Hiro is giving her a present? "Today is Mother's Day?" Haruka asked. "Yes…" Hiro confirmed. "Mom didn't know?" he asked. Haruka then took out her CCM and looked at the date displayed for today. It is written 14th May and this year that date means Mother's Day in Japan together with many countries that also celebrates it. Haruka only sighed in shame.

She does not even care to know what date is today and the significance behind it. "Mother's Day, huh?" Haruka muttered. "What's wrong, Mom?" Hiro asked. "I'm afraid…I'm a failure as a mother, thinking about those days I weren't there for you. Such a woman isn't worth to be appreciated" Haruka confessed.

"Gee, can't you stop mentioning about the pasts, Mom? You're no longer that kind of person, Mom" Hiro pouted. "Plus, I got a few reasons why I think Mom should be appreciated" he stated. This got the attentions of his mother. "Your reasons?" Haruka asked.

"First, it is Mom who carried me in her belly and willingly borne me into this world. You bear all the obstacles for that reason even though such process is painful and there is a chance that you had to give up your live for me. Second, you're the first woman who understands me more than anyone else when I'm hurt" Hiro explained.

"Third…um…I'm a bit shy to say this one" he admitted while blushing. "What is it that you shy about? Just tell me" said Haruka. "In my eyes, Mom is the most beautiful woman in this world, regardless how much time had pass. I always wonder, why such beautiful woman was my mother and not woman below or above her age? Why she is so beautiful and what makes her so sparkling like the snow? The answer to that I could thought of is because of the beautifulness in her eyes that I inherited and the two reasons I said earlier" Hiro explained.

Haruka was astonished when she heard all this. She was the most beautiful woman to her own son? Plus, it was her deed for giving birth to Hiro and eyes he inherited that makes her beautiful. She never had such praises before and those compliments make her felt relief. Then Haruka saw Hiro reached out his hand with the white tulip he held. Slowly she extends her right hand and eventually took the flower before staring at it.

The flower is pretty and is as white as snow. "Sorry, Mom" Hiro apologised suddenly. He had a weak smile on his face. "What for?" Haruka asked. She was confused why her son suddenly apologises to her.

"For just giving a single flower. To be honest I want to give a bouquet but a lot of things happen. In the end, I used Mojikara but unfortunately I can only produce one like that" Hiro explained disappointingly.

Seeing how pathetic her son's expression, Haruka could not help but approach Hiro and gave her a kiss on his forehead. Hiro was astounded by this and then saw his mother embraces him. "Don't worry too much about that, the most important is your feelings. I understood and had acknowledged your feelings, Hiro" Haruka told him. "Thank you. I will cherish this flower"

(Flashback ends)

Meanwhile at the Hanasaki household, which is a dojo...

Ran is resting on her bed inside her bedroom while staring at a blue orchid she was holding in her hand. _Hiro..._ Ran muttered in her mind. While at staring at the flower, she remembered the day when Hiro gave her that flower.

(Flashback)

The scene occurred on a road within the world of Shinkengers. Everyone else had already went ahead for the battle, leaving only the bluenette, Hiro and the redhead, Ran. Hiro took out his Shodophone and set it to brush mode. Then, the bluenette wrote the kanji '蘭' (Orchid) and afterwards, a blue Orchid materialised from it before he held it in his right hand.

Hiro proffered the flower he summoned from Mojikara to Ran. "Sorry for the colour but I didn't expect it to appear like this" Hiro apologised. "This flower..." Ran muttered, recognising the type of flower given. "That's right, this is the flower that shares the same name and meaning with yours, Orchid" Hiro confirmed.

"Orchid...?" Ran echoed. "I have just one request. Will you cherish this flower while you still live?" Hiro asked. Slowly reaching out her hand, Ran finally took the flower from Hiro's hand. "All right, I will..." Ran approved.

(Flashback ends)

"Ever since Hiro gain the power of a Shinkenger, he is...getting stronger than everyone else, especially me. He can definitely protect me but..." Ran muttered. "Will I become that strong to protect him?" she asked herself. Suddenly, her red CCM on the bedside desk rang, which causes the redhead to grab it and checked what is going on.

It was a call made by Hiro and without further due, she answered it while placing it on her left ear. "Yes, this is Ran speaking" Ran greeted. "Hello. Ran-san, are you free right now?" Hiro asked. "I guess I am" Ran answered.

"Why?" she asked. "Well, I actually got two extra ticket to watch a movie. I already invited my Mom and I was wondering if...you would like to join us?" Hiro invited. "Sure..." Ran accepted. "Then, see you later around 11:30 at the ground floor in Tokio Sia Mall. We'll be waiting" Hiro stated. Afterwards, the redhead ended the call and put away her CCM.

Then she looked at her small pink alarm clock at her desk. It is displaying 10:55 AM and this means she got less than an hour to get dressed up before the promised time. "Better get dressed now" Ran muttered.

Later at Tokio Sia Mall...

There are a lot of people going here and there. Obviously, they are here to shop for stuffs. Hiro and his mother are there as well, standing nearby the fountain while waiting for Ran. Haruka as usual wore her long sleeve, vertical stripes blue-grey sweater, spiral tinted glasses, brown pants and black flat shoes. As for Hiro, he wore red pants, blue-white sneakers, long sleeved white shirt inside a red sleeveless jacket.

That red jacket bears a medium-sized crest of Shiba Clan on its back and he wore it open instead of zipping it. Hiro took out his CCM to look at the time. The time displayed on Hiro's CCM is 11:25 AM and Ran had yet to arrive. "Ran-san is not here yet..." Hiro muttered sadly.

"Don't be impatient. She'll arrive soon. After all she's your beloved girlfriend" Haruka stated. "I'm not impatient. I'm worried about her. Lately, she's been acting a bit weird after we returned back to this world" Hiro told her. "Do you think she was still in dilemma on what she did to me?" he asked. His mother then think about this.

"I…don't think that is the reason" Haruka answered after some thought. "Then what?" Hiro asked. "That…" Haruka was about to answer until, "Sorry for being late". The bluenettes turned towards the direction of the voice, only to saw it was from Ran. She wore a little bit different for what she used to wear.

The redhead wore a black strap top with skirt and arm gloves of the same colour. She also wore a pair of pink-red, diamond-patterned knee-length socks. A long piece of pink cloth was tied, with a ribbon facing backward around her waist and a slightly different black strap was used to tied her hair. "Ran-chan" Haruka greeted. "Your clothes look great" she praised.

"Thank you, Haruka-san" Ran thanked. Hiro was surprised but not because of her appearance. He was surprised that Ran tied her hair together with the blue orchid he gave. Even if she was a teenager, it still looks good on her.

Then Hiro turned towards one of his mother's lab coat's pocket. He also saw a flower in it, and it is the white tulip he gave her. "What's wrong, Hiro?" Ran asked. "Err, nothing..." Hiro lied. "Now, let's go" he proclaimed.

Then, the trio make their way to the cinema and watched a movie. Afterwards, the three of them went to a cafe in Tokio Sia Park to have some drink. Haruka, like always drank coffee while her son and his girlfriend drank orange juice as they sat together at one table. "That movie was great, don't you two agree?" Hiro asked. "I guess..." Haruka answered.

Her tone is not assuring. "What's so great about a movie that only peaks the interests of children? I think it's too much childish. Only an immature kid like you can find it interesting" Ran pointed out bluntly. "Ran-san! Don't tease me!" Hiro pouted.

"Yes. Yes. Sorry" Ran annoyingly sighed while apologising. "But I think I totally enjoyed what we did. Thank you for inviting me" she thanked them. "You're welcome" Haruka replied. The young bluenette abruptly coughed, grabbing their attention.

"Anyway...I got one question to ask to both of you" Hiro announced. "I was just wondering what makes the two of you to bring the flower that I gave?" he asked. "Flower?" Ran echoed. "Haruka-san got a flower from Hiro too?" she asked.

"That's right" Haruka confirmed. She took out the white tulip from her lab coat's pocket and show it to Ran. "Hiro gave this as a present in the recent Mother's Day" she said. "I see..." Ran replied. "My question..." Hiro reminded. His tone sounds annoyed and impatient.

"For Mom, this tulip is like my good luck charm" Haruka answered. "Mine was the same too. This flower, no matter what colour it bears, shares the same name as me" Ran explained. "So, that's why you two brought them along..." Hiro muttered. "I'm surprised" he smiled.

Both important women to Hiro responded to him in the same way. To the trio, this was a happy moment for them. Sadly, this moment was taken away when they suddenly heard screams of people that quickly had gotten their attention. Much to their horror, the trio saw a horde of bright, green-lime coloured foot soldiers with grey-black metal Aries visor and an eye-bat pattern instilled on their bodies attacking the civilians around.

Those foot soldiers were called Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi and they each wield a two-in-one black gun-dagger. Although none of the people in this world knew what those foot soldiers were but they do know Bibi soldiers are dangerous. Hence, everyone nearby and the ones at the cafe begun to run away. The trio quickly get up from their seats to get a clear information of what is happening. They did not run away but stood at where they were.

"What are those soldiers?" Haruka asked. "Gig-Fighters?" Ran guessed. "I don't think so" Hiro disagreed. "But whatever they are, we need to stop them" he stated. "Shodophone!" The bluenette took out his Shodophone and set it to brush mode. "Ippitsu Sojo!" Hiro wrote the kanji '火' and transformed into Shinken Red.

Drawing out the Shinkenmaru, Shinken Red went forth and began engaging against the Bibi soldiers. As for Ran, she did not budge a bit and could just watch while fidgeting her fingers. Haruka noticed this and find it weird. "What's wrong, Ran-chan? Aren't you going to fight too?" Haruka asked.

"I want to but…the Hiro that I see now is not the one I used to see. He is on a very different level than me. I'll just be in his way if I help" Ran answered sadly while turning her face away from Hiro's mother. Haruka stared at the redhead briefly and then gave a pat on her right shoulder, which got the latter's attention.

"Don't think like that. Right now, Hiro needs help in battling those soldiers. The only one who can help him right now is you. Please...lend him a hand" Haruka pleaded. "Haruka-san…" Ran muttered. Staring into each other's eyes for a while, Ran then gave a nod, which Haruka also responded in the same way.

Meanwhile at the rooftop of Tokio Sia Mall…

A shadow having a pair of blue eyes is watching around the area where the Bibi soldiers were engaged by Shinken Red. "That…Shinken Red!" the shadow exclaimed. It had a masculine voice. The shadow then puffed as a response. "Looks like I need to do something about him"

Back at Tokio Sia Park, Shinken Red is still slaying down the Bibi soldiers. "Rekka Daizantou!" Shinken Red summoned his signature weapon, the large red zanbato equipped with the Shishi Disc. He slays every Bibi nearby using that weapon. A lot of them were vanquished and Shinken Red quickly stopped attacking, thinking that all had been defeated when he saw none nearby. "I guess that's all of them…" Hiro assumed.

Unfortunately, his assumption is what let his guard down. A few Bibi soldiers are currently aiming their gun-dagger at Shinken Red from his blind spot. Bullets were shot from their guns and too bad, Shinken Red only noticed the noises when they were about a few inches closed to him.

Being caught off-guard, he hardly had enough time to block any and panicked. Luckily, he was saved in time when a pair of opened fans known as Swan Sector intercepted and deflect the bullets from his right side. Then Shinken Red saw the fans boomeranged to its owner, Sazer Mithras who stood a distant away from him.

The Aries GranSazer turned towards the direction of those few Bibi soldiers. "Bran Tornado!" Mithras launched a flamethrower tornado using her Swan Sectors. The flamethrower tornado completely vanquished those Bibi soldiers who shot the bullets at Shinken Red.

Afterwards, Shinken Red saw Haruka and Sazer Mithras and approaches him. "Thank you…Ran-san" Hiro thanked. "Geez, Hiro. You let your guard down" Ran mentioned. "That's right. If Ran-chan wasn't here, you had already been shot down by those weird small fries" Haruka pointed out. "Sorry. I guessed after getting new powers made myself opened to a lot of blind spots" Hiro apologised. "I'll be careful next time"

"You're just lucky this time…Shinken Red" a voice announced. The owner was none other than the one in shadow before. Hearing that causes the trio to turn towards the direction of the voice. They saw a shadowy figure who had just landed after jumping from somewhere. The figure revealed its true form as it stood.

The figure looks masculine, had a pair of blue eyes, few armour parts equipped on some parts of his whole black body with blue lines around himself. He also had angelic wings or feathers on his body and head. However, the figure looks more like a demon instead of an angel from his appearance.

"Who are you?" Hiro questioned. "I am Brajira of the Messiah" the figured introduced itself. "Brajira of the Messiah?" Haruka echoed. "Are you the mastermind of those bright green-lime soldiers?" Hiro questioned. "You mean the Bibi? That's right, I am the one who sent them" Brajira answered. "What is it that you're after?!" Ran interrogated.

"Simple, to destroy this corrupted, conflicted, polluted Earth and recreate anew but with morality, harmony, cleaned" Brajira declared. The trio were surprised with what Brajira just told them. This demon wants to destroy and recreate Earth? "What?!" Hiro exclaimed. "Destroy this world and recreate it?" Haruka replayed.

"That's wrong!" Ran snapped. "Wrong or right, I will reign supreme over this planet together with its living beings" Brajira pronounced. "For the sake of that ambition, I will eliminate you, Shinken Red!" he declared. Then the demon extends his right arm forward and unleashed a blue beam from his palm.

"Watch out!" Shinken Red quickly blocked the beam using his Rekka Daizantou to protect his mother, Haruka and Sazer Mithras. However, the beam was too strong and Shinken Red's defence broke down, completely engulfed the trio. The trio screamed and in a flash, the three of them vanished. Brajira sniggered when he noticed this. "Now that the troublemaker is gone. I can continue my plan with ease" said Brajira.

 **That's it for the prologue. Please Rate and Review. I will inform through the review section if I cannot update anytime soon.**


	2. Chronicle 2

Protecting the world is the angels' mission. That is the mission that had been passed down to every descendant of Gosei Angels to protect the Earth from evil threats. Although, such mission had to be on postpone for the time being because the world is at peace.

Alata and his angel friends each is doing whatever they like to do. Alata, a member of Skick tribe worked as a part-time waiter in a cafe, taking their food orders and served them. His Skick partner, Eri worked as a school nurse, treating their pains while making them smile.

Agri and Moune, the Landick siblings worked on planting more vegetables and fruits in their very own farm. Then there is Hyde, the only Seaick member of the team. He worked as a professor in a college to study more about Earth and every living being reside in it.

The Gosei Angels had a few known allies. The first one is Master Head, their mentor who guided them during their critical moments. Second, it was Nozomu and his father, Professor Amachi Shuichiro. The two of them provide a place for a living and keep the Gosei Angels as a secret. These two are the only normal humans who know a lot about the Gosei Angels.

Third is Datas, a robot from Gosei Realms who provide information and act as a medium for Alata and the rest to contact Master Head. Finally, it is Gosei Knight, an evolved Groundion, one of the Gosei Header. At first, he was cold towards the Gosei Angels and only cares about protecting the Earth and not the humans who reside in it.

However, after several meetings with the Goseigers and Nozomu, he changed a lot. He protects the people of Earth as well while trying to understand more about them. During times of peace, Datas and Gosei Knight went back to Gosei Realm to have some rest.

As for today, Alata had a day off from his part time job and what he likes to do when not working is taking some fresh air from the rooftop of the tallest building available. He stood there, observing the scene and people walking beneath while feeling the blowing breeze.

Since Alata was a member of the Skick tribe, he is sensitive to sound waves, meaning he can hear the slightest sound within a certain radius. Not only that, he can also hear people's thought. He could hear people talking but none of their conversation really peaked his interest because they were talking about some random stuffs.

 _How long has it been since the Earth was peaceful?_ Alata asked himself. Ever since Brajira's defeat, they all went separate ways but then came the invasion from the Space Empire Zangyack. Those invaders were too much for the Goseigers to handle alone and they needed to team up with the 33 previous Super Sentai teams before them.

Even though they team up, the invaders were high in number and to save Earth, all teams combined their powers to eliminate the invaders. Earth was safe but all teams could no longer fight in those forms because they gave up their powers to save their beloved planet.

That peace was only temporary as another horde of Zangyack fleets came to invade Earth again. Alata and the rest were somehow informed that a group of space pirates called Gokaigers possessed the ranger keys of the previous Super Sentai teams. The Gosei Angels search high and low for Marvellous and his crew.

They finally found the pirates and retrieved their ranger keys but the Gokaigers refused to let the Goseigers have their powers back because of their quest for 'The Greatest Treasure in the Universe'. Both teams clashed against each other for the rights for the powers of the previous Super Sentai teams

Though, they ended up in a trap set up by the Gorengers' enemy, Black Cross King. After both teams put an end to Black Cross King's evil scheme, the Goseigers give back their ranger keys to the pirates since they believe all powers needed to stay in one place.

Regardless, the Goseigers and all other Super Sentai teams got back their powers after the Gokaigers defeated the Space Empire Zangyack. Yes, Alata and the others were truly happy that they got their powers back but the space pirates had already left Earth for another greatest treasure of the universe.

Alata was a bit sad as he really misses his moments to hang out at Gokai Galleon's deck while feeling the wind. That is not the only reason why he was sad and there are other reasons. One of the obvious would be that because the world is in peace they had no reason to fight using their powers. It sounds ironic but it cannot be helped.

During Zangyack's invasion, their powers were not there for them when they needed to fight and now the situation was reversed. There are no invaders but they had their powers back. Alata took out a card from one of his pockets and stared at it.

It was his Change Card, the card that he uses to transform into Gosei Red. "I just wish I can use this Change Card again…" Alata muttered sadly. Suddenly, his Tensouder rang, which causes him to take his device out for answering it.

It seems someone contacted him and the same may occurred to the others. "Yes, this is Alata" Alata greeted. "Everyone, come to Amachi Observatory right away" a boyish voice informed. Obviously, it was from Datas and judging by his tone, it sounded like an emergency.

"What's wrong, Datas?" another voice asked, it was from Hyde. "I will explain the details later, hurry" Datas urged. "All right, we'll be there immediately" Alata replied. He then ended the call, opened the mouth of his Tensouder and took out a card from one of his pockets.

"INVISIBREEZE card. Tensou!" Alata inserted the card into his Tensouder and shut the mouth. "Outbreak! Skick Power!" He jumped down from the building and flew off.

Later…

Alata had arrived to the Amachi Observatory AKA Nozomu's house and coincidentally at the same time with the others. They are inside, within the observatory or the multipurpose room (dining, common, meeting and so on) that all of them used before.

They had an exciting reunion with Nozomu but Datas informed that they can save it for later. Professor Amachi was out currently and Gosei Knight had yet to arrive. Hence, they decided to start without Gosei Knight since Datas informed that he will arrive later.

"What's wrong, Datas, calling us all here?" Moune asked. "A few days ago, Master Head received a letter and it was from Aka Red-san" Datas began. "Aka Red?" Hyde echoed. The mentioned name sounds familiar.

That name belongs to a special man that can use powers of the previous Super Sentai red warriors. "That's right" Datas confirmed. "In the letter, he informed that in the far future, the Super Sentai had already extinct and something awful is going to happen in that timeline, so he asked for our help" he explained. "Super Sentai extinct…?" Nozomu echoed.

"Something awful? What?" Eri asked. "Aka Red-san didn't mention what it was and even I nor Master Head know about it. For me, I personally think it can be as awful as how Zangyack tried to invade Earth before" Datas informed.

"But, what's the point of going and defending crisis in the future? I can fully understand why we have to defend the world in the present and past but this one is totally doesn't make sense" Agri pointed out.

"Well, this is Earth we're talking about. Gosei Angels' mission doesn't even mention that we only had to defend the present and past of this planet. That's why even if the crisis occurred in the future, it is still our duty to protect it, that is only someone asked and explain the details" Alata explained. "That's right, big brother" Moune concurred.

"Putting that matter aside, what crisis that we're supposed to deal with?" Hyde asked. "It is pointless to act if we don't know the details" he elucidated. Alata and the rest began to think, that is until Datas surprised them by making a sudden movement.

"Everyone, I just remembered. In the letter, Aka Red-san mentioned that apart from us, he sent similar letters to the Magirangers and Shinkengers" Datas stated. "Magirangers and Shinkengers?" Alata echoed. "You mean the mages and samurais?" Nozomu guessed.

"Yeah" Agri confirmed. "But why only three teams and not all current Super Sentai teams?" Moune asked. Hyde then began to think about what Moune said, wondering why three teams only.

"This is just my deduction but the villains involved for this crisis might be related to our team and the other two had dealt before. Or the Goseigers, Magirangers and Shinkengers are the only ones suitable for this task. Otherwise, he wouldn't have sent the letters to only three teams" Hyde deduced. The others nodded concurringly about what their ally who-know-it-all.

Suddenly, Data flinched, which got everyone's attention again. "Everyone! I detected an unusual wave reading and it is happening in this room!" Datas announced. "Be careful, everyone!" Hyde warned. Everyone quickly keep their guard up against what is going to happen.

The atmosphere in the room began to shaken and everyone alerted themselves to prepare for what is going to happen. Then, they noticed a black wormhole suddenly appeared at the ceiling above the L-shaped couch and saw three people came out from it before vanishing.

Those trio consisted of a male and two females. They were Hiro, Haruka and Ran and all three landed safely on the brown couch. Haruka and Ran realised that they are still alive. Though, unfortunately for Hiro, both Haruka and Ran are on top of his back. The young bluenette seems to suffer from being burden by their accumulated mass on him.

"Phew, I am glad we're still alive" Haruka sighed. "I thought we were goners when that beam hit us. I guess we were lucky" said Ran. "Lucky, alive, whatever..." Hiro grumbled. "Hurry up and get off! Both of you are heavy!" he whined as he struggled to get up.

The word 'heavy' struck the ladies' angry switch and the young bluenette got his ears pinched, his left by Ran and his right by Haruka. Hiro yelped due to the pain. It is a bad call to refer ladies are heavy. Alata and the rest were speechless while watching the scene.

"Hold it! Did you just call us heavy?" Ran interrogated. "It's rude for boys to say such things to ladies, even it is true. Apologise!" Haruka ordered. Could no longer, Hiro pleadingly apologised, "Sorry! I won't say that again! Please... get off me..."

Because Hiro apologised and asked them nicely, Haruka and Ran get off from him. The young bluenette sighed in relief as the burden and pain on his back had reduced drastically. _Geez, I didn't mock them or anything. It's obvious that I cannot bear the two of them at the same time. I don't have a very strong body._ Hiro grumbled in his mind.

"Um..." Alata abruptly muttered. The trio turned and saw Alata and the others. "Who are you three?" he asked. "Sorry for the intrusion. I am Hanasaki Ran" Ran introduced. "I am Oozora Haruka and this boy is my son, Hiro" Haruka followed. The young bluenette from the sofa gets up and stood beside the two ladies. "Nice to meet you" said Hiro.

"Same goes for us. Before that, let me introduce myself and everyone here" Alata replied. "I am Alata. The woman in pink is Eri. The tallest guy is Hyde. The guy wearing black is Agri, and the woman wearing yellow is his sister, Moune. This boy is Amachi Nozomu and this robot is Datas" he introduced.

"Sorry for asking this suddenly, but mind telling us a bit of your background, how and what makes you arrived here?" Hyde requested. "Allow us to explain" Haruka volunteered. Hence, the trio each took a seat and told who they are and what happened, until the part where they saw the Bibi soldiers.

"In other words, you guys came from year 2052...and while having a tea break at a cafe, you dotted a swarm of Bibi soldiers?" Agri summarised. "That's right" Ran confirmed. "We managed to defeat that swarms until some weird guy came and sent us here with his beam" Hiro explained. "If I am not mistaken, he called himself 'Brajira of the Messiah', something like that"

The mentioned of such name truly made Alata and the others become shocked. Agri quickly rushed to Hiro and grabbed his shirt, forcing the bluenette to get up. "Hey! Is that true?!" Agri questioned. Hiro was surprised yet he responded with a nod before Agri let go of him.

"That demon told us that his goal is to destroy and recreate this world" Ran added. "After learning that Hiro is Shinken Red, this happened and we got here by coincidence" Haruka stated. The Gosei Angels were surprised when they heard the mentioned of Shinken Red.

Though, it was more surprising when they learnt it was Hiro, a boy who is just one or two years older than Nozomu. The Gosei Angels then starred at the young bluenette. "You're Shinken Red?!" Agri questioned. "That's right...why?" Hiro asked back. "Do you all know the Shinkengers?"

"Of course, we do. We met Takeru and the others before. They are the 33rd generation of Super Sentai" Alata explained. "Then, me, Agri, Eri, Moune and Alata, the five of us are the Gosei Angels. We're Super Sentai's 34th generation, Tensou Sentai Goseiger" Hyde added. "Gosei Angels? You five are angels?" Hiro asked and the Gosei Angels nodded.

"We do look like human but that's not really matter" Alata stated. "Super... Sentai?" Ran echoed. "What that?" Haruka asked. By the way they replied, it seems that the trio knew nothing about what Super Sentai was.

"Looks like we should fill you guys up with what you don't know" Moune deduced. Then Alata and the rest explained what is Super Sentai and everything relevant to the trio. That also includes their fight as Goseigers and their involvement in the Legendary War.

Afterwards, they filled in about the details they got from Datas just before the trio arrived. "So, that's what Super Sentai was all about and they were already extinct in our timeline?" Ran concluded.

"There's a lot more to add but what's important right now is that we need to do something and stop Brajira at all cost. If he was the one responsible for the Earth's destruction in the future, we Gosei Angels definitely won't sit around and let him do what he wants" Agri proclaimed. The brute Gosei Angel had his left palm slamming his right fist.

"So, you all are willing to lend us your strength to protect the future Earth?" Hiro guessed. "That's right" Alata confirmed. "It's only natural. Brajira was the enemy of us, Gosei Angels and we already defeated him before" Hyde stated. "What are we waiting for? Let's go and defeat Brajira" Eri proclaimed.

"But, before that...I want to ask something, Hiro. Do you have your Shinkenger allies?" Hyde asked. "No... I am the only Shinkenger so far in my timeline" Hiro answered. "A lone samurai, huh? This battle won't be an easy one you know" Agri pointed out.

"Don't worry, we can make it work somehow" Eri assured. Like always, she was one of the optimistic members of the team. "How about we request help from the Shinkengers from the current timeline? I mean I got that power from them" Hiro suggested.

"That's a good idea" Moune concurred. "We were thinking about doing the same thing" she told him. "All right, that's settle it" Alata concluded. "First things first, we need to find a way to get to year 2052" he said. "How about using 'Time Travel' cards?" Eri suggested.

"No can do. Those cards are still in their testing phase and Master Head forbids anyone from using them. If we use them now, all of us might ended up too far to the future or past like Brajira used before" Hyde argued. "Then how can we go to the future?" Agri asked.

Everyone then began to think about how they should go to year 2052. For the Goseigers, they thought they could have asked the Timeranger's help but that team only appeared in the year 3000 so that is out of the question. Plus, they do not know how to contact them.

"Everyone, I don't know if this is helping or not but I keep detecting faint waves like the one that appeared just a while ago. A lot" Datas apprised. "What?" Hiro responded. "Datas, can you get a hold of their main source?" Hyde requested.

"Let me try" Datas replied. The arcade machine robot stood still and gave his full focus for some moments. "No good. There's too many. I can't tell which one is the real source. Plus, they keep disappearing and then appeared at different places. It's so confusing" Datas told them.

"Most of them might probably be dummies to prevent us from finding them" Agri guessed. "Datas, can you show us the location of all the waves you detected?" Haruka requested. "Yes" Datas approved. Then the arcade machine robot had his screen displayed a map of Japan with many red dots, each on random location. All of them began to observe the map.

The number of dots can be 20, no... maybe 50 or more. The numbers are not the one confusing, it is the blinking produced by the dots that occurred simultaneously and their speed. Usually blinking involves disappearing and appearing at the same dot but now almost every single dot appeared in different dot randomly.

If one were to observe this for too long, they can get dizzy while damaging their eyes due to the speed of blinking. A lot of them had lose their patience from observing this phenomenon. "This is frustrating. How can we find which one is the source? There's too many and it's making my eyes painful" Moune whined. "Found it..." Haruka muttered.

"Eh?!" everyone else exclaimed, staring at the adult bluenette. "Which one, Mom and why?" Hiro asked. Haruka then approached Datas and pointed her right index finger towards one of the dots displayed. The pointed red dot is at an island. "This one" Haruka stated.

"I realised that out of all dots, this one keeps blinking at the same place. The rest does not act like this one at all" she pointed out. Everyone then observed the dot where Haruka pointed and compared it with the others.

They also noticed this dot is acting differently from the rest. "It's true..." Moune mumbled. "Amazing...How can you tell the difference, Haruka-san? This is very difficult for just anyone to distinguish" Ran asked. The adult bluenette adjusted her glasses as a response.

"I'm just used to it when I was little" Haruka answered. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go check that location and see what is going on" Hiro proclaimed. Everyone else nodded before all except Nozomu and Datas take their leave to go to the discussed location.

 **That's it for this chapter. The next one will probably take longer time to complete because of the upcoming tests, projects' and assignments' due date. By the way, sorry for the late update, I had to build up my academic CV and send it to the organisation in charge of placing students for internship since I need to undergo that program starting from mid of September. Anyway, please rate and review.**


	3. Chronicle 3

**Sorry I did not answer your question, Axel. The answer would be Hiro's power as a Shinkenger when he returned would be like Shiba Takeru. In addition, he can use the Inromaru, other Secret Discs, including the other Shinkengers' origami discs at will.**

 **The only exception would be that he did not have DaiGoyo to provide discs for him. By the way, I used Chronicle instead of title because I feel like trying something different this time.**

Hiro, Haruka and Ran together with the Gosei Angels made their way to the island marked by the red dot. According to Hyde's deduction, the waves might be produced from a time-travel machine and Brajira might be using it to send the Bibi soldiers or anything he wants to year 2052.

They already arrived and began exploring the island. Since there are eight of them, they split up into pairs to increase their grounds. Hiro with Alata, Eri with Haruka, Ran with Moune, and finally Hyde with Agri. All pairs realised that the island is unusually quiet and there is no sign of humans around.

It really does sound scary but this might be one of the proofs that the island itself is suspicious and something is going on there. They had search high and low but had not yet found anything out of ordinary. This situation occurs for every pair.

After feeling that they had checked everywhere, while exploring, Hyde took out his Tensouder and contacted the others. "Everyone, how's it going on your side?" Hyde asked. "No good. Nothing at all" Eri answered. "Same here" Moune followed. "Us too" said Alata.

"I see, so you guys didn't find anything at all" Hyde replied. "Maybe...this isn't the place where Brajira placed the time machine" Alata assumed. "No, I believe my mother's intuition. That Brajira might be hiding the machine in his base and it is somewhere where normal people can't find and reach" said Hiro. "Somewhere where normal people can't find and reach it..." Alata echoed.

"Maybe it was hidden underground or at the sky, for example" Hiro suggested. Hearing the word 'underground' causes Agri and Moune to use their Landick tribe's ability to ask the nature for directions. Moune had her right palm touching a nearby tree while Agri had his right ear leaned onto the ground. "What are you doing, Moune-san?" Ran asked.

"I'm trying to ask the nature if there is anything odd occurring in this island" Moune answered, not even turning back. Both Landick siblings gave their full focus with their eyes shut. After a few minutes, they opened their eyes and took out their Tensouders. "Everyone, we know where the base is" Agri announced. "Come to the centre of the island" Moune ordered.

Then the other pairs made their way to the centre of the island and regroup. It does not take long for every pair as they are not too far to reach there from their current position. The centre of the island is no different than it's surrounding, only a portion part of a forest leading to a mountain.

However, the only difference is that there is a big rock usable like a stool for someone to sit on and Eri was just nearby it. "Then, where is the base?" Hyde asked. "It is supposed to be around here. We were told that we need to find the hidden switch to reveal the entrance" Agri answered. "Hidden switch? Where can we find a small thing in a big field...?" Eri whined and sighed exhaustingly.

She walks backwards and eventually had herself sat on the rock. Abruptly, a weird sound was heard, which got everyone's attention to it and then the ground behind the rock where Eri sat on. They noticed a certain area of the ground had itself slide open like a sliding door and revealed a set of staircases leading underground.

All of them rush towards the secret entrance. "What is this? A secret entrance?" guessed Alata. "Seems like it" Moune concurred. "All right, let's get moving already" Agri urged. Everyone else nodded and one by one began walking down the staircase with Hyde being the last one going in.

The reason was because he wanted to inform Datas and Gosei Knight about the information the team had gathered so far before proceeding. The team proceeded with caution as they descend the stairs. Surprisingly, there are a few torches hanging by the wall, which lighted up their path.

Plus, the floor they are stepping on and the walls are not natural-made as all of those were smooth and flat instead of rough and irregular. "What's this? The interiors aren't natural-made at all. They're all man-made" Ran pointed out. "Brajira must had built this base" Alata assumed.

Afterwards, none of them say a word or converse with one another until they reached a dead end, much to their dismay. Though, Hiro noticed that there is a pebble sticking on the wall, acting like a hidden switch. "No way...A dead end?" Haruka muttered. "Not quite" said Hiro.

The young bluenette step forward and pressed the switch with his right index finger. Afterwards, the wall in front of them slide up, revealing a hidden passage. The others were astonished with what the young bluenette did. "Amazing, Hiro. How do you know that there is a switch on the wall?" asked Alata.

"I don't. I just noticed that the enemy uses a pattern that was frequently used in games to prevent further progress. Games hid switches within something that people would not guessed where it would be. The rock outside was one of the examples. No one would expect a single rock stood alone in the middle of nowhere would be a hidden switch if they didn't observe carefully their surrounding" Hiro pointed out. "I see" Agri replied. "I guess a kid would be useful sometimes..." Ran teased.

"Shut up..." Hiro grumbled. "Anyway, let's proceed" Agri suggested. The team plunged further into the passage until they reached a chamber, which allowed them to spread a lot due to wide space. Hyde noticed there is a wide window just by their left side, which made him rushes towards and stared what is beyond it. He had a brief shocking look before he turned to everyone and said, "Everyone, come here"

The rest came towards the Seaick member and followed his gaze as he stared through the window. Much to everyone's shock, they saw a factory in a very large chamber beyond the window. Not only that, they saw a time travel portal assembled with appropriate control panels and a group of Bibi soldiers entered through it. "So that's how the Bibi got transported to the future" Moune muttered.

"Hey, everyone. Look at that" said Eri, pointing her right index finger towards a certain location. Everyone followed her gaze and saw a few black megaton bombs being packed into a box before being transported through the time portal machine. "That...megaton bombs?!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Looks like Brajira wants to transport those bombs to the future and use them to eliminate humanity" Hiro deduced. "We cannot allow that to happen! We have to stop them somehow!" Agri pronounced. "Let's go, everyone" Alata proclaimed. "To the future. Then, put an end to Brajira's scheme!"

Suddenly, some sparks flared nearby the team, which bewildered them but luckily none of them was hurt. "I'm afraid you won't be passing through, intruders" a voice claimed. Alata and the rest turned towards the direction of the voice and saw five figures.

All of them had the slightly bee-like face, twisted N in yellow colour on their belts, majorly black body and bat-like torso but each with distinct colour. Surprisingly, they share the same colours as the Goseigers, which is red, black, blue, yellow and pink. "Who are you guys?" Alata questioned.

"Neji Red!" "Neji Black!" "Neji Blue!" "Neji Yellow!" "Neji Pink!" the five figures introduced themselves. "Jaden Sentai Nejiranger!" all the figures made their respective pose. "Sentai?" Ran echoed. "But these guys definitely look like villains instead of superheroes" said Hiro.

 **(A/N: I don't know if it is Neji or Nezi because it sounded the same when I listened to the pronunciation in Denji Sentai Megaranger but for this case I used 'Neji' instead. For those who know Power Rangers, they are called 'The Psycho Rangers', the evil rangers in 'Power Rangers in Space')**

"Sorry but I'm afraid we're passing through!" Alata proclaimed. "ROPLANT Card! Tensou!" Agri and Moune equipped the mentioned cards into their Tensouders. "Outbreak! Landick power!" vines then appeared from the ground near the Nejirangers and tied them.

Ran, Hiro and Haruka were amazed with what the Gosei Angels can do, which is using Tensou Techniques. "Amazing..." Ran and Haruka muttered. "Hiro and the others, go ahead of us! We'll catch up to you guys later" Alata ordered. "Okay" Hiro abided. "Let's go, Mom, Ran-san!"

Hence, the trio went ahead and pass by the struggling Nejirangers who were bind by the vines. The moment when the trio went far away, the Nejirangers let out a few repeated evil titters. The Gosei Angels found their enemy's actions weird and annoying for them.

"What is funny?!" Moune interrogated. "Foolish angels!" Neji Yellow scorned. "Our job is to prevent you guys from going through the time machine" Neji Pink stated. "Since you angels let those trio go ahead, our task could never have been this simple" Neji Black pointed out.

The Nejirangers then use all their might and managed to free themselves from the vine. "We can defeat you guys for all we care" said Neji Blue. "Prepare yourselves, Goseigers!" Neji Red declared. Then the Nejirangers, all at the same time charged towards Alata and the others.

"Change Card! Tensou!" Alata and the others took out and insert their respective Change Card into their Tensouders before closing them. "Change! Goseiger!" The Gosei Angels transformed into Goseigers after undergoing some transformation sequence. The Goseigers charged towards the incoming Nejirangers as well before both side started fighting hand to hand combat against one another with the same colour.

As for the trio...

Hiro and Ran had transformed respectively into Shinken Red and Sazer Mithras and cleared their path by fighting the incoming Bibi soldiers. Haruka did her best not to get in their way while proceeding ahead with them. It did not take them a lot of time to reach the area where the time portal machine lies at since the Bibi soldiers are nothing but pushovers.

They rushed towards the time portal machine but immediately halted their steps when they saw two figures appeared in front of the trio from out of nowhere through jumping. The first figure looks like a feminine humanoid creature shaped after a stork, with hair and right side arm made of dark blue-black feathers. She had a stork head and beak as her right hand while the rest of her body is majorly red. This feminine stork humanoid is an Ayakashi of the Gedoshu called Yomotsugari.

The second figure looks masculine and not human. He looks very alike to a Drake creature. He has an extendable neck and wings and bonelike armour equipped with what appear to be dragon skulls. He also wields a jagged sword which looks much like a dragon's tail. This dragon like creature is one of the Hades Gods from Infershia called Drake. **(He was called 'Megahorn' in Mystic Force)**

"Unfortunately, but no one shall pass ahead of us as long as I, Drake-sama is still here" Drake proclaimed. "Shut up, Drake. It is I, Yomotsugari who will stop them. Putting that aside, your journey ends here" said Yomotsugari. Shinken Red and Sazer Mithras dashed towards and battled against Drake and Yomotsugari respectively.

Haruka immediately take cover to hide somewhere and stood as far as she could from getting involved in their fight. Shinken Red and Drake clashed swords against each other multiple times and both were strong in their swordplay. Throughout the fight, Shinken Red somehow managed to get Drake leave an opening and slashed him a few times before kicking the armoured dragon away.

However, his attacks leave no dent on the armoured dragon, much to his dismay before being pushed back to some distant. "It can't be... My attack didn't hurt him at all" Hiro muttered while staring at Drake in disbelief. "Attack all you want, it's useless. Nothing breaks through my strongest armour! And your katana doesn't even tickle me a bit" Drake proclaimed.

 _This is bad. According to the facts that I heard, katana is a horrible weapon to fight against any armoured enemies. But, I can make up for it with Mojikara, and metal armour always has high electrical conductivity. There might only be one way to deal damage to him..._ Hiro thought.

Shinken Red took out and equipped the Lightning Disc to his Shinkenmaru before spinning it. "Shinkenmaru! RAIDEN NO MAI!" Shinken Red unleashed a surge of lightning through Shinkenmaru. Drake stood arrogantly and accepted the attack.

The armoured dragon sneered as his response, which is until the remaining lightning attack struck the back of his neck and he flinched briefly before shrieking in anger. Haruka, who was hiding behind the machine noticed what happened. "Why you! It's time I finish you!" Drake proclaimed.

Regardless of what Drake's response was, Shinken Red figured that his attack is still the same as before, no effect. "For real? Even Mojikara didn't hurt him too?!" said Hiro. "What should I do?" he asked himself. "Hiro! Aim for the back of his neck!" Haruka yelled. _His neck? Come to think of it, Drake did act weirdly when I used that move just now. That must be his weakness!_ Hiro thought. "All right, Mom!"

Though before Shinken Red could do anything, he heard a familiar scream that got his attention. It is from Sazer Mithras and she is having trouble fighting against Yomotsugari. The lady Ayakashi gave a lot of pounding on this Flame Tribe member with her vulture head hand and that is not all. Before Mithras could land a blow on Yomotsugari, the latter quickly vanished before counterattacking from the former's blind spots.

Eventually, Mithras was sent flying and landed nearby Haruka while reverting to her human form, Ran. "Ran-chan!" Haruka called out as the adult bluenette rushes to her aid. Shinken Red only gulped shockingly when he saw this. "An opening!" Drake cried. The armoured dragon then spitted a ball of fire from his mouth.

Shinken Red who noticed this quickly roll to dodge the fireball but another one is coming. Shodophone!" Shinken Red took out his Shodophone in brush mode and wrote the kanji '反' (Reflect). The kanji made the fireball redirected towards its owner, knocking him for a second. Immediately, Shinken Red wrote another kanji which is '縛' (Bind). The armoured dragon was hit by this and could not even move freely.

"What?! Let go!" Drake demanded. "Sorry, I'll fight you later" Hiro announced before leaving Drake. Before this happen, Yomotsugari while aiming her right arm with vulture head forward, is slowly approaching Ran and Haruka. The redhead was still laying on the ground while the adult bluenette is trying to help her.

Although Haruka noticed that the enemy is approaching, she could not even act quickly to help Ran get up. She was scared and her whole body is trembling. "Is this all you have?" Yomotsugari questioned while snorting. "Professor, run! She'll kill you" Ran warned. "No! I can't ignore you!" Haruka argued.

"If that's what you want, fine. Then, die together!" Yomotsugari had her other hand held her right elbow, as if she was trying to shoot the duo using her arm with the vulture head. "Hyakka Ryōran!" A wave of fire came and the lady Ayakashi forced to immediately back off as soon as she noticed this. Then Yomotsugari saw Shinken Red came to the aid of the duo while wielding the Rekka Daizantou in his hand.

"Are you two okay?" Hiro asked. The duo then get up to their feet. "Sorry, Hiro" Ran apologised. While the trio is busy talking, even for a second, Yomotsugari equipped a blue chain-like staff with skull mark made of stones onto her right shoulder. Immediately, the lady Ayakashi aimed at Shinken Red and unleashed a blue-coloured flame bullet using her arm with the vulture head.

Shinken Red realised the incoming attack but it was too late. The Onibidama (Will-o'-the-wisp bullets) swiftly hit him on the chest and he flinched a bit. However, it seems that the bullet did not give any effect as nothing happen to Shinken Red. "Nothing happen at all. Is that all you can do?" Hiro questioned mockingly.

"Fool!" Yomotsugari scorned. "What?" Hiro responded. He does not understand why this lady Ayakashi reacted that way until his body suddenly flinched again. Shinken Red then screamed and his body was burned with flare by blue flames. He had to let go of his weapons and stay away from Ran and Haruka while suffering from this.

Of course, Ran and Haruka were deeply shocked. Why Hiro suddenly had his body burned by blue flames. "Why…Why is this happening to Hiro?!" Ran questioned in disbelief. "It seems you noticed it. Let me explain" said Yomotsugari. "This onibidama react to Fire Mojikara. The higher the Mojikara, the higher the damage. Shinken Red! You will burn to death from your own Mojikara!"

The duo was shocked to hear this. Hiro's Mojikara will kill himself after getting hit by the Onibidama. "What?!" Haruka and Ran exclaimed. Simultaneously, Drake managed to break free from the 'Bind' Mojikara and rushes to Yomotsugari's aid. The reason might be that Hiro's Mojikara is weakening as he is suffering from being burned. The armoured dragon is brimming with anger as his yelling is so noisy.

"How dare you make me bored?! Let me teach you a lesson by doing this!" Drake proclaimed. The armoured dragon then coughed green flamethrowers from his mouth. Things is becoming even worse than before. Shinken Red is suffering enough from only the onibidama, and now he had to suffer even more because of Drake's green flames. Ran and Haruka could not stand watching this. "Stop!" Haruka and Ran yelled.

"Shut up!" Yomotsugari unleashed a few blue needles towards the duo. Sparks appeared nearby Ran and Haruka and the duo collapsed to unconsciousness on the floor. The flower that they each got from Hiro was unintentionally dropped in the process.

Meanwhile for the Goseigers...

They are fighting the Nejirangers using their signature weapons and vice-versa. However, the Nejirangers proved that they are superior in terms of abilities. One by one, the Goseigers ended getting beaten by the Nejirangers that shared the same colours before getting lumped together with their teammates.

"What is these guys? They're too strong!" Agri stated. "You guys are just too weak" Neji Pink mocked. The Goseigers saw the Nejirangers approaching with each wielding their respective signature weapon. "It's about time we end this" said Neji Blue. "That's right" Neji Black agreed. "You guys have lost" Neji Yellow proclaimed. "Goodbye…Goseigers!" Neji Red declared.

The Nejirangers then had themselves prepared to use their special moves against the helpless Goseigers. Things seemed hopeless, for both the trio and Goseigers that is until the latter group heard the loud roaring of a lion. The Nejirangers also heard this as well. The Nejirangers then noticed a large, metallic, silver lion head with turquoise eyes charging towards and rammed them. That lion is Gosei Knight in his true form, Groundion Headder.

Simultaneously in the chamber where the time travel machine was…

The flowers that were dropped before abruptly glow and float on their own will. Each flower emits a strong green beam towards Yomotsugari and Drake. The two enemies were sent flying upon getting strike by the beams. Afterwards, the white tulip and blue orchid then emit some sparkling lights towards Shinken Red.

The sparkling lights seemed to heal Shinken Red as the flames on his body began to calm down and vanished. Shinken Red noticed this and involuntarily reverted to Hiro before he collapsed while falling to unconsciousness. The flowers then stopped glowing before falling into Hiro's hand.

The Goseigers recognised that it was their ally, Gosei Knight. "Gosei Knight!" Alata called out. "This is our chance. Let's retreat" Gosei Knight suggested. The Goseigers nodded concurringly and Gosei Knight then transformed into Groundion Headder again. At the same time, he summoned two Gosei Headders, or specifically the Knight Brothers, Sealeon and Skyon.

The sibling Headders charged and broke through the glass nearby the Goseigers as they headed towards the unconscious trio. Then all Headders at the same time releases light to transport the Goseigers and the trio into them. Afterwards, the Headders quickly escape by leaving the base. The Nejirangers, Drake and Yomotsugari were left clueless and confused when they saw the heroes have gone.

 **That's it for this chapter. Things got shaky here and there so I can't finish things quickly on the chapters. I will probably have to procrastinate the next chapter too for a certain period, which I don't even know how long. Anyway, please Rate and Review. Good day.**


	4. Chronicle 4

**By the way everyone, do you know that any newest technologies were used first-hand by the armies? Only after a certain period, then we used them. I find it weird but I guess there might be some benefits from this. For your information, I might keep using duo and trio in this story so might as well I make things clear of these terms.**

 **Trio- Hiro, Ran, Haruka. Duo – Ran-Haruka (Mostly)/ Hiro-Ran/ Haruka-Hiro**

In year 2052 where Hiro, Haruka and Ran came from...

It has been two days since Ran, Hiro and Haruka had gone missing. Things are going havoc everywhere, be it in Japan, Country A or England. Bibi soldiers are everywhere, attacking people and causing them to feel fear and despair. Because of this, the army had been deployed by the leader of each country to battle the Bibi soldiers.

The Bibi soldiers are not tough enough to be dealt with by just using guns, rifles, tanks and aerial forces. Hence, it was a piece of cake but two things stood as obstacles for the army. First, is that the number of Bibi soldiers are countless and they repeatedly coming.

Second, then there are these destroying, red-grey-gold, scallop-theme robots each armed with Vulcans and claws who lead a horde of Bibi everywhere. They called themselves 'Zan-KT', each with some difference by adding numbers to their codenames.

The armies had problem dealing with the Zan-KTs because of their abilities to use various, strong projectiles and tough bodies. Not even the armies' latest technologies could give these scallop-theme robots a dent. That is when Ban and the others came in once again, to fight as GranSazers and protect Earth.

Hence, they are fighting in smaller teams, crossing throughout the world. Since Hiro and Ran are missing, the predecessors of the space warriors before them had to join in to make up for the two. Though, even with their help, it was still a close battle.

At the same time, Brajira is watching the whole event through Bibi bugs' sight from a deep mountain….

"Foolish humans. Why bother resisting when there is no hope sand your end was ensured?" Brajira questioned. "But it would be a bit bored to end things as it is now. I'll let them amuse me for a little while longer" he decided.

Sometimes later...

Inside the Seeker's base under Tokio Sia Department, Takuya, Rina, Professor Yamano, Otacross and a few Seeker members were. The scientists each took a seat to use a computer. They were keeping an eye on the situation within every corner of Tokio City. Then, the young space warriors entered from one of the entrance.

There are 10 of them; Ban, Ami, Kirito, Gouda, Sendou, Kazu, Jin, Yuuya, Jessica and Asuka. Asuka, Kazu and Gouda stretched their arms up high upon entering to release a bit of their exhaustion. It cannot be helped, they had just come back after travelling around the world through Duck Shuttle.

Not for sightseeing or buying souvenirs but fighting against the invaders of Earth. Those special children approach Takuya and the others, which they noticed. "Takuya-san, how's the situation?" Ban asked. "Nothing so far. Looks like the enemy ceased their attacks for now" Takuya answered. "I see..." Ban replied.

"Man, what are those weird robots and green soldiers? Is Uofu Manafu planning another attack on Earth?" Kazu asked. "Who knows?" Jin shrugged. Then Otacross' eyes blink a few times as he focused on Ami and the others. "Eh? Where's Ran-tan?" Otacross asked.

"We don't know. We couldn't even get in contact with her or Hiro at all" said Ami. "It can't be...the two went somewhere for a date?" Asuka guessed. "I don't think so" Jessica disagreed. "If the world is in danger, they wouldn't do such a thing" she stated. "But where are they?"

"President, we got a footage on something weird. Displaying it on the screen" a Seeker worker informed. Everyone then had their eyes focused on the screen as it soon displays a footage at the area around Tokio Sia Park. Much to their surprise, they saw Shinken Red fought horde of Bibi soldiers using Rekka Daizantou.

For Takuya and the other adults there, they currently did not know about Shinken Red and his real identity. "What is that?" Professor Yamano asked. "Shinken Red or rather Oozora Hiro" Kirito answered. "That is Hiro?!" Otacross exclaimed. "He gains a new power?" Takuya asked. "Yeah" Sendou confirmed.

"Wait, there's something else there" Jessica noted after some period of the video. Then everyone saw a mysterious devil that came after Shinken Red defeated the Bibi soldiers and regroup with Haruka and Sazer Mithras. It was Brajira and to their dismay, he used a weird beam to make the trio disappeared.

"What is he?" Gouda asked. "Did he just erased Ran-kun and the others?" Yuuya guessed. "That might be possible" said Rina although she wished she was wrong. "When was this recorded?" Ami asked. "Around two days ago…" the same Seeker worker informed. "I see. Now we know that this fiend most probably was the one behind all these chaos" Takuya deduced.

Abruptly, the screen went static as if there is some interference, which had everyone's attention. "What's wrong?" Takuya asked. "President, something is forcing itself to connect into our line of communication" Rina informed. "Connect it through" Takuya ordered. Rina did as she was told and they were in connect with the hacker.

The hacker was none other than the Jaden Sentai Nejiranger, the ones that give a rough pounding on the Goseigers. They saw Neji Red on screen. "Yo there foolish humans" Neji Red greeted rudely. "Who are you?" Takuya questioned.

"The Nejirangers leader, Neji Red. I have a message to the team called themselves 'GranSazers'. Just a while ago, we have defeated your predecessors" Neji Red informed. Everyone in the base was shocked to hear that. "What?!" Ban exclaimed.

"Let me get to the chase. Tomorrow at dawn, come to point H0124. There, we'll do the same thing to you guys as well. You guys better come or otherwise the Earth's destruction will be speed up instantly" Neji Red threatened. Afterwards, he gave off an evil laughter before cutting off the communication.

"What should we do, Ban?" Kazu asked. "It's obvious. We'll go to point H0124. There's no other choice" Ban announced. "It might be a trap" Yuuya suggested. "Trap or not, we have to do it no matter what. The Earth's fate is on the line" said Jin. "Let's do it, everyone" Ban pronounced and the others nodded.

Meanwhile at Amachi Observatory, in the timeline where Hiro and the others were...

It was already night time. The Gosei Angels and the trio had their injuries treated. Gosei Knight is there too but there is no sign of Nozomu and his father around. The father and son of the house probably think that the Goseigers and the trio needed to be left alone for now.

The Gosei Angels are sitting at the dining table while Gosei Knight stood nearby Datas. As for the trio, an unconscious Hiro, who did not wear any shirt and with his body full of bandages is laying on the couch. The flowers that Hiro gave to the duo were on the table. Haruka and Ran sat on the settles across him. The two women got hurt too but not as severe as Hiro.

Conditions aside, Alata and the rest, especially the Landick siblings were obviously frustrated. It is natural since they got their butts kicked by the haughty Nejirangers. "That stuck-up Nejirangers...I'll definitely teach them a lesson the next time we met" Agri vowed.

"But I'm glad everyone is somehow okay" Datas told them. "They are really some tough opponents. We have to figure out how to defeat them somehow" Eri suggested. "More importantly, we need to go to the future immediately. Even as we speak, Brajira is making people suffer" Alata pointed out.

"Don't! If you guys go now, you'll get beaten" Gosei Knight warned. "For now, rest" he said. "Don't forget, he got megaton bombs. He'll utilised them to destroy humanity. We need to do something about those first before taking care of Brajira" Hyde reminded.

"What should we do?" Moune asked. "Let's ask help from the Shinkengers and Magirangers. If the letter said that these two teams should deal with this problem as well, we should ask for their assistance" Alata suggested.

"Asking help from Takeru and the others is okay but how can we get in contact with the Magirangers? We only met in the Legendary War but didn't bother to know each other much" said Agri. The Gosei Angels tried to think of a way but somehow their grunts showed that they could not think properly and get fed up.

"Anyway, we should let the Shinkengers know about this and let me do it" Gosei Knight volunteered. The Gosei Angels find this act is surprising for them. "Gosei Knight?" Moune muttered. "I want to compensate what I couldn't do to help you guys before. Let me do it" Gosei Knight urged. "All right, we're counting on you, Gosei Knight" Alata approved.

Gosei Knight nodded before he takes his leave. Now it is just the Gosei Angels, Datas and the trio. Speaking of the trio, Eri and the others had their attention on them. Hiro is sleeping so it cannot be help. However, they realised Ran and Haruka looked a lot dejected as the duo stared at the unconscious Hiro.

 _Why? Why Hiro had to involve in dangerous battles and got hurt for my sake? As a mother, why I couldn't take his place to fight or fight together with him? He did a lot more than he knew, for me and everyone._ Haruka struggled with her mind.

 _Why? I got powers to fight but why I am the one ended up being protected? Were my powers not enough that I ended up in Hiro's way during the battle? Do I have to get some new power so that I could stood on the same level as he is now?_ Ran wondered to herself.

The duo neither think about the flowers on the table that they got from Hiro nor listen to the conversation of the Gosei Angels. All they could think is that Hiro nearly die because of themselves. Their thoughts were interrupted when Eri and Moune came and gave a pat on their shoulders. Eri did for Haruka while Moune did for Ran.

"Don't worry, you two. Hiro is A-Okay. He just needs to rest for the whole night" Eri assured. "Why don't you two get some rest too? You'll exhaust yourself" Moune suggested. None of the duo said anything. They just sat there and had their fists clenched.

It can be assumed that Haruka and Ran are losing their patience and will snapped anytime soon. "Don't worry too much. We'll get it through this battle and saved the future. As long as we don't give up, things will work out somehow" said Alata.

"That's right. Things will work out somehow" Eri repeated cheerfully. That was the last call and the duo suddenly stood quickly, much to the Gosei Angels' surprise. "Shut up, will you?" Ran grumbled. Hyde gulped his throat when he heard this. He knew where this is going.

The duo turned and grabbed Eri's and Moune's shirt on impulsively before pulling them closed. "Hey, don't talk so uninhibitedly like that! It's not like Hiro's well-being is a problem for you stupid angels anyway but do you really have to say it out loud?!" Haruka scolded.

"Not giving up, things will work out somehow? Don't mess with us! You don't understand how we feel!" Ran berated. "Your depression and our depression is not the same at all. Don't lump us in the same group of stress people like you!"

Afterwards, they let go of Eri and Moune roughly before storming off from the room. "Man. I guess we shouldn't butt in at all or maybe the timing is too wrong" Agri sighed. "No. I believe they think we Gosei Angels are too carefree" Hyde deduced.

"Even so, there's not a reason for them to yell like that at us!" Moune pouted. "Then why they got mad?" Eri asked. "Because Mom and Ran felt like they did nothing but troubles for me. They could not do anything for the people they cared. That's what I could think of" Hiro answered. The Gosei Angels were surprised to hear a familiar voice and turned to its direction.

They saw Hiro woke up, recklessly tried to get up and sit even though he was supposed to rest. "Hiro!" Everyone called. "Can you explain further what you meant?" Alata requested and the bluenette nodded.

"A lot of things happened between me and Mom and Ran-san but I'll be direct about what they want. Mom wanted to support me in any way she can and wished to take my place for fighting but she didn't have any power to fight. She's just a normal mother and scientist. As for Ran-san, she's like my Mom and got power to do what Mom couldn't do but she felt that it is not enough, not as who she is now, not even as a close friend. What happened to me in today's battle was crystal clear evidence that proved their doubts" Hiro explained.

In the meantime, ...

Haruka and Ran just ran off on their own together away from the Amachi Observatory. They do not know where to go but they go anywhere. A place where there is not so many people and no one will disturb them, especially the Gosei Angels. After some time walking aimlessly, they finally did found a place that fits their desire.

It is a recreation park that has a certain river with metal rail fences. As soon as they arrived, they had themselves leaned by the fence, putting their arms on it before silently gazing at the river. It was very dark but both can see their reflections on the water.

The duo looked forlorn and to them, they are so pathetic. Recalling what happened today, they saw Hiro was severely injured by Yomotsugari and Drake because he tried to protect them from those two enemies. Though, none of them do anything to repay such act.

All they can think of is that because of them, Hiro nearly died. That is the obvious truth and nothing can deny it. "Hey, Ran-chan..." Haruka called out, breaking the silence. "I guess we're no good, aren't we?" she assumed.

"I... really don't know that myself but after what happened today, I couldn't agree more with you, Haruka-san" Ran replied after some time. She did not look to each other directly but see through the reflection on the water. Afterwards, the two remain silent while staring at the water.

None of them can tell how long they are doing that since they did not bother to look at the time. It is like their minds were put into a trance, as if something possessed them. Things are going like that until they heard a familiar voice said, "So here is where you two went..."

(Play music: Shinkenger OST 'Something Treasured Left Behind')

Haruka and Ran spun and to their surprise, they saw Hiro who stood not too far from them. The young bluenette had his jacket and shirt on but the sleeves were folded to his elbows. "Hiro!" Both females exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Haruka asked. The bluenette chuckled a little and answered, "I can't help but worried about Mom and Ran-san"

The duo saw Hiro takes a step forward to approach them but immediately stop when they saw he winced and collapsed, probably due to his injuries. Deeply worried about him, they quickly came to his aid and help the young bluenette to get up.

"Are you okay?" Ran asked worriedly. "I guess...I overdid it because of running here" Hiro replied. "Idiot. Don't be reckless. You should rest on bed" Haruka advised. "How can I rest? I was awake when you two got some dispute between the Goseigers. I can't ignore you two" Hiro told them. The duo was surprised to learn this. "So, you heard everything?" Haruka asked.

"More or less" Hiro answered. "So, you two believe that you couldn't do anything for me, right?" he guessed. Haruka and Ran were quiet for a moment but eventually nodded. "I see...but I guess you two were mistaken. I would have died by now but Mom and Ran-san saved me. That's the main purpose why I came here" Hiro told them.

The duo was surprised and confused with what the young bluenette said until they saw him took out something from within his jacket. To their surprise again, they saw him took out the two flowers, which he gave them one each before. "Those are..." Ran trailed.

"Correct. These flowers are the ones that I gave to you two and they saved me" Hiro confirmed. "Saved you?" Haruka echoed. "I don't know how and why but these flowers have special power in them. Before I loses my consciousness, I saw these flowers glow and uses some sort of power to stop the Onibidama from reacting with my Mojikara. They also heal me a bit at the same time" Hiro explained. "Thank you" he thanked them.

Haruka and Ran were once again surprised. Hiro was talking about the flowers and their deeds but he thanked the duo. "But why thank us? I mean it's those flowers that saved you" Ran argued. "But who were the ones that bring them here?" Hiro asked them. "Definitely not me" he said.

The duo then realised the meaning behind Hiro's question. "Then..." Haruka trailed. "That's right. Mom and Ran-san brought them here" Hiro confirmed. "That's why don't be so pessimistic. I don't want either of you to be sad because of me. Knowing that, I may not be able to rest well" he pointed out.

"Hiro...you..." Ran muttered. The young bluenette gave a warm smile as a response. Though, a moment later, he collapsed suddenly and luckily the duo managed to prevent him from falling. They noticed that Hiro had fallen asleep as the young bluenette let out a loud snore.

Immediately, they both carried the young bluenette back to the Amachi Observatory. Good for them, no one else were awake other than themselves so they put him on the sofa he laid down before. Not only that, Haruka had put a blanket to keep her son warm. Then she and Ran each gave a soothing kiss on Hiro's cheeks before watching him while holding the flowers they got as a present. "Thank you...Hiro" both thanked.

Tomorrow morning...

Everyone including Hiro were already awake and had breakfast. Now, they are getting themselves ready to depart again to the island where they went yesterday. Though, Ran and Haruka are nowhere to be seen in the observatory. "Everyone, are you all ready?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah..." Alata and Agri replied. Eri, Hiro and Moune nodded as their response. "Then, let's go" Alata proclaimed. Hiro and the Gosei Angels were about to make their way to the door until they saw Haruka and Ran coming in, which made them stop. Both seems quiet when the others stared at them. "Mom, Ran-san..." Hiro called out softly.

"About yesterday...sorry..." Haruka deeply apologised. "We went a bit overboard on you, Gosei Angels" said Ran. "It's okay" Alata replied and the other Gosei Angels nodded. The responses were surprising for Haruka and Ran. They thought the Gosei Angels were still chagrined with how the duo behaved on them but it is the opposite.

"Why? After we said all those terrible things about you all" Haruka asked. "Well, there's no meaning to quarrel against each other when things went wrong" Moune answered. "Hiro explained to us everything before he went to see you two" Agri followed.

"If we know the reason behind every outburst by people, it's won't be a problem for us to forgive them" Hyde concluded. "T-Thank you..." Ran and Haruka thanked, although those words just come out by itself. Hiro smiled and felt glad that things are going well for the duo with the Gosei Angels.

"Putting that aside, I got a feeling we can win this battle" Eri announced excitedly. "How and why?" Haruka asked. "I don't know how but I got a feeling that things will work out, definitely!" Eri answered. "That's right. As long as we don't give up, things will work out somehow" Alata concurred and the other Gosei Angels nodded.

A moment later, Ran and Haruka ended up chuckling for a while, much to everyone's surprise. "What's so funny?" Agri asked confusingly. "I mean...you guys like that sentence so much" Ran answered. "But, we might need that kind of attitude for this battle" said Hiro.

"Hiro..." Haruka muttered. "Somehow, that saying could actually be helpful. I mean, if we believe that we could make it through and don't give up, we'll make a chance to make it work" Hiro explained. "Right, everyone?" he asked. Alata and the others nodded concurringly.

Ran and Haruka just sighed before smiling. Both did not feel like changing the Gosei Angels' opinions, not when Hiro agreed with them. Though, the time for fun had to end now. "All right, we should get going now. Gosei Knight might have arrived with the Shinkengers" Hyde reminded. "Mom, Ran-san, are you two coming?" Hiro asked.

Much to his surprise, the duo shook their heads, meaning they are not coming with him. "Unfortunately, we can't go, even if we can return to the future" Haruka answered. "Please...go ahead without us" Ran pleaded. "All right...Then, I'll fetch both of you went everything is over" Hiro replied. Alata and the others did not say or do anything.

They knew Haruka and Ran had their own reasons that they still did not want to go. Even for Hiro, he had anticipated this so the bluenette feels bad should he forced them to come. If this is what their hearts demand, he should let them be.

Afterwards, Hiro and the Gosei Angels take their leave before the duo headed towards one of the windows. Then, they saw Gosei Great flying in the sky before it left at high speed. Datas was active too when the duo saw this. "Are you two sure about this?" Datas asked.

"Yes..." Haruka answered firmly. "Even if we go, we'll just get in their way" Ran followed. "That's why, we decided to stay here and wait for them to return. It's the only thing the two of us can do now" Haruka concluded.

"Are you two really sure that you wanted to stay here and wait?" a different male voice asked. Haruka and the others were surprised when they heard this voice and began looking around. "Who's there?" Ran asked. Then they noticed some gold sparkling dusts appearing in air.

Afterwards, the dusts as if they were magic dusts transformed or perhaps more appropriate summoned an adult man. His hair is brown and he wore a gold-like shirt inside an indigo with some gold patterns suit. He also wore pants with the same colour as his suit.

Ran and the others were dumbfounded. Did the man just appeared using magic? Datas seems to recognise him somehow. "You... if I am not mistaken..." Datas trailed. "That's right. I am from the mage family, Magirangers. My name is Heavenly Saint, Sungel. Though, my family members usually called me with the name 'Hikaru'" the man introduced.

"Hikaru? Magirangers?" Both Haruka and Ran echoed. "They are the third team that we need help for this battle" Datas pointed out. "I am fully aware and understand the ongoing situation so let me get straight to the point" Hikaru stated. "Oozora Haruka, Hanasaki Ran. I know this is sudden but will you two follow me to Magitopia?" he requested. "Magitopia?" Ran and Haruka repeated.

 **That's all for this chapter. As for what will happen next, Haruka and Ran will be Magirangers, Magi Mother and Magi Blue respectively or other name in Mystic Force will be White Mystic Ranger and Blue Mystic Ranger. That guy Hikaru is Magi Shine or Solaris Knight in the Power Rangers counterpart. At any rate, please Rate and Review.**


	5. Chronicle 5

Hiro had just left to the island he went yesterday with the Gosei Angels. However, Ran and Haruka chose to stay behind instead of coming together with them. Shinken Red and the Goseigers are still inside Gosei Great, flying to the island.

The Goseigers were at their seats, piloting the giant robot while Shinken Red stood beside Gosei Red. From the beginning of the trip, Shinken Red remain silent, probably because he is not in the mood or thinking about something. Gosei Red noticed this and felt weird so he decided to break the hush. "What's wrong, Hiro?" Alata asked. Surprised and got a hold of himself, Shinken Red answered, "No... nothing really"

"I can't believe that. Let me guess...You're worried...about those two, right?" Alata assumed. The answer was right on the dot as he can hear Shinken Red's grunt. "Yeah, right. It bothers me for leaving them behind. As if I ordered them not to follow because they will get in my way or like that" Hiro admitted.

"Then why you didn't persuade them?" Alata asked. "I don't know. Maybe because I wanted to respect their decisions..." Hiro deduced. "Don't worry so much, Hiro. They're not like last night. Especially, Ran. I got a promise that I need to keep for her" said Eri. "What is it that you promised for, Eri?" Moune asked. "That..." Eri trailed.

(Flashback)

The scene took place at Amachi Observatory and it happened just a while after Hiro and the Gosei Angels left the room. Eri was the last one in the line, rushing along the corridors with the others until she heard a familiar voice cried, "Wait, Eri-san"

Eri stopped and turned, only to find Ran. "Ran. What's wrong?" Eri asked. "I know you're in a hurry but I got a request to ask you" Ran told her. "What is it?" Eri asked. "If you don't mind, after this battle is over, can you teach me how to prepare today's breakfast, Eri-don?" Ran requested. "Sure! I will" Eri cheerfully concurred.

(Flashback end)

"Eri-don?!" everyone exclaimed. "Yes!" Eri confirmed. "Eri-san! That dish is a bit too crowded with everything in one bowl" Hiro pointed out.

"But, that Eri's unique dish that no one else ever wish to try and learn it. If Ran wants and so enthusiastic to learn make that dish, I don't think you should worry much, Hiro" Alata told him. "No choice..." Hiro muttered. "Then let's hurry!"

Meanwhile at Amachi Observatory...

Ran and Haruka just got a visit from a mysterious man who called himself Hikaru. Datas recognised him and the latter confirmed that he was from the mage family, Magiranger. Hikaru invited Ran and Haruka to come to Magitopia with him. "Magitopia?" Haruka and Ran echoed. "That's right. I wish to invite the two of you to become the magic users, Magirangers" Hikaru invited.

The invitation was totally out a of a blue for them. "Us…" Haruka trailed. "Magic users, Magirangers?" Ran concluded. "Yes. I wish we can sit and explain but unfortunately, we need to hurry. The Earth's future is in a pinch. Will you two come…or not?" Hikaru asked again. Ran and Haruka looked at each other and nodded before telling that man, "Yes!"

"All right, it's decided" Hikaru concluded. Then he took out an indigo-gold phone that looks like ticket-puncher and a ticket with a picture of a train. "Check, Magi Ticket" Hikaru uses the phone to punch in the ticket, creating a small hole on it before displaying it forward. "GO GOOLU LULUDO"

The ticket shines in gold and then from inside the room, everyone could hear the loud sound of a steam train. Ran and Haruka rushes to the window, only to get themselves awed surprisingly. They saw a large indigo-gold steam train stopping in the yard. "A…Amazing…" Haruka muttered. "You two, get on board" said Hikaru. Ran and Haruka turned and nodded as a response before leaving the room with Hikaru. "Good luck" Datas cheered.

The three of them went on board into one of the coaches. The interior was like any normal trains, except it looks antique. Now, they are inside the one of the coaches, with Hikaru stood facing the females that each took their seat. From Hikaru's view, Ran was on the left side while Haruka was on the right side. "Welcome to Mahou Special Express, Travelion Express!" a male voice suddenly greeted.

The way he spoke sounds cattish. Ran and Haruka turned around to see who was talking like that since Hikaru did not even let out a word. Then Ran felt like someone was poking on her shoulder, which made her to turn and see who is doing that. Much to her surprise, the redhead saw a human-sized white cat wearing black clothes looking straight into her eyes. "Boo!" the cat yelled.

Likewise, Ran fell off her seat since she was still surprised to see a human cat suddenly sat beside her. "Who…are you?" Ran frighteningly asked. "Me?" the cat pointed to himself. "I am the Magic Cat, Smoky. I'm a genie too" he introduced. Then the cat got his ears pinched by Hikaru as a punishment, which causes the former to yelp.

"Smoky! Didn't you promised me not to pull off pranks on our guests?!" Hikaru scolded. "Sorry, Master" Smoky apologised and Hikaru then stopped pinching. "Anyway, I'm counting on you to handle the driving. Hurry" Hikaru ordered. "Okay" Smoky responded with a salute before leaving to the driver's seat.

A minute later, Travelion began to move and it vanishes like magic. Though the train warped into a dimension where there are rail tracks. Ran stood up and sat and where she was before. "Sorry about Smoky. He's still like to pull off pranks on anyone, especially to someone new" Hikaru apologised. "Don't worry. Hikaru-san" Ran assured.

"More importantly, I want to ask a few things. Why choose us to be Magirangers? If I am not mistaken, all members of Magirangers are family? How can we be one?" Haruka asked. "Did you two, each had a flower with you?" Hikaru asked. "You mean this?" Ran assumed as she and Haruka each took out the flower that they got from Hiro.

"Yes. Those flowers are the flowers of love. They originated from Magitopia. These flowers react to feelings of love to the person you cared and will protect them from any danger. I am assigned to find the humans who had these to be Magirangers" Hikaru explained. "I see..." Ran replied.

"For the second question, yes, all members are a family two members are not in the condition to fight. As for your third question, you two need to be approved by her majesty, Heavenly Arch Saint, Magiel. She will decide whether you two can be mages or not" Hikaru continued.

"In other words, she wanted to interview us?" Ran guessed. "Yeah, if bluntly speaking" Hikaru confirmed. "By the way, your colour as a Magiranger is based on the colour of your flowers. From what I can see, Ran will be Magi Blue and Haruka-san will be Magi Mother" he told them. "Magi Blue..." Ran muttered. "Magi Mother..." Haruka mumbled.

Then they heard a short buzz sound. "For your information, in the Ozu family, Magi Blue was Master's wife and Magi Mother is Master's mother-in-law" Smoky informed, referring to Hikaru. The cat genie talks using the microphone in the driver's room. "I see..." Ran mumbled.

 _That cat...didn't I told him not to suddenly cut in the conversation like that._ Hikaru grunted in his mind. "Anyway, it's like Smoky said. My mother-in-law is travelling abroad with her husband and my wife is already eight months pregnant at the moment so that's why we need someone to fill in for their place in this battle" Hikaru elucidated.

"Is that so? Anyway, congratulations for your wife" Haruka praised. "Thank you very much" Hikaru thanked. Another buzz sounds came again. "Next stop, Magitopia. Please remember not to leave anything behind and thank you for riding Travelion Express. Have a wonderful day ahead of you" Smoky announced. "Looks like we're here" said Hikaru.

Then the scenery around Travelion changes, which had the attention of Ran and Haruka as they looked through the window. To their astonishment, they find themselves in a realm that what people would imagine it as heaven. They see white clouds, blue sky and the ones that got them awed were the floating islands.

Field of flowers, waterfall, forest, mountain, volcano and many other types of characteristic are there. Each island exhibits one characteristic. "Wow..." Ran muttered in awe. "This place is like heaven" Haruka stated. "This is Magitopia. These islands are called Marudeyouna (Almost like/Similar to) Worlds, in other words they are worlds that look alike. Each of the world resides their own Heavenly Saint" said Hikaru. "The Heavenly Saints are the ones that grant magic"

At that time, Travelion approaches a floating island that has a giant white temple reside on it. The buzz sound comes in again. "Master, we will be arriving at Heavenly Temple anytime soon" Smoky informed. "All right. Get ready to stop" Hikaru ordered. "Roger" Smoky replied.

Then Travelion stop just beside the edge of the island. Afterwards, Ran, Haruka and Hikaru gets off from the train before going inside the temple with the last latter leading the way. As for Smoky, he goes back into his Magic Lamp, which was held by Hikaru.

Inside the temple, all was holy white, it so difficult to tell if there is a wall but it is easy to spot pillars that is on the left and right of the road. Until one point, Hikaru halted his steps and genuflected. "Heavenly Arch Saint, Magiel. I had brought the people who held the flowers of love" Hikaru reported. "Excellent job, Sungel" Magiel praised.

The voice sounds feminine and it came from above, which made Ran and Haruka to tilt their heads up. To their surprise, they saw a giant old lady sitting on a throne. She wore white robe, had a white mop hair along with other accessories. On her forehead, there is the insignia of Magirangers and in her hand, she held a brown twin-magnifying glasses.

The surprising part was not because of her enormous size but because she is staring at Ran and Haruka weirdly. "B... Big!" Ran exclaimed. "This woman is Heavenly Arch Saint, Magiel" Haruka muttered. "So, these two ladies are the ones that held the flowers of love?" Magiel presumed. "Yes" Hikaru responded. The giant old lady then hummed while still giving a weird stare at Ran and Haruka. "Sungel. Can you please leave us for some time?" Magiel requested.

"Understood" Hikaru approved. "GOOLU LUJUNA" he chants a spell and vanished. "Now, let's get straight to the point. Mind telling me how you got the flowers of love?" Magiel questioned. Their interview had begun at that moment. "We got them from Hiro" Ran answered. "What is your relationship to the person you mentioned?" Magiel questioned.

"He's my son" Haruka answered. "Hiro's my close friend" Ran followed. "Do you really have what it takes to be a mage?" Magiel asked. "Yes" both Ran and Haruka answered. "Fools!" Magiel claimed. "Do you really think I can trust what you two said?! Especially from this mother" she questioned. "What are you talking about?" Haruka asked.

"You think I didn't know about you two but in fact I do. You can't hide anything from me. Starting from this mother, do you think I didn't know that you abandon your one and only son just for the sake of your stupid career and pride as a scientist?" Magiel interrogated.

That one really hit the point and Haruka gulped when she heard this. "As for you, little redhead. You didn't believe in magic!" Magiel pointed out. Ran had the same reaction as Haruka when the latter got shot with Magiel's words and remember something.

(Flashback)

The scene took place in a public library and there is not so many people in it. Ran is there to find some references for her studies and she picked up a few books from the shelves. Coincidentally, after getting out from one of the reading sections, she noticed Hiro was there sitting at one of the provided tables, reading some books.

Hence, she went to greet him. "Hello, Hiro" Ran greeted. "Oh, Ran-san. What are you doing here?" Hiro asked. The redhead took a seat beside the bluenette before putting the books she held on the table. "Isn't it obvious? Finding some references for studies. Why else would I come to the library?" said Ran.

"I see...I think the same way" Hiro replied. Then both stopped their conversation there and began reading their respective materials. A few minutes later, Hiro suddenly asked, "Hey, Ran-san. I was just wondering. Do you believe in magic?"

"Magic? What are you talking about? Magic is nonsense. It's for people who believe too much in fantasy. Someone who believe in magic are just people who just want good results without working hard. So, to be clear. I don't believe in magic" Ran claimed.

(Flashback ends)

 _Oh no…I said it. I said I didn't believe in magic._ Ran sighed in her mind. "A mother who can't look after their children most of the time doesn't deserve that title. Someone who mocks magic is a medium used for the wrong means is so narrow-minded. Worse of all, you two are scaredy-cats. Hence, I cannot bestow magic to the likes of you! Leave this holy ground at once!" Magiel ordered.

"Wait, Heavenly Arch Saint-sama! We can't leave like this!" Ran proclaimed. "Please...hear us out first" Haruka pleaded. "Very well...since you got here, I will lend my ears for your explanations. I want to know deeper about your connections to that boy and your reasons to be mages" Magiel reconsidered.

At the same time...

Shinken Red and the others had already arrived at the island and so does Gosei Knight. The Groundion Headder brought along the Shinkengers; Mako, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, Kotoha and Genta. Luckily, those five samurais still remembered Hiro and they agreed to lend a hand.

Now, all of them in their battle forms are rushing towards the centre of the island where the secret entrance lies. They managed to get there somehow and were about to make their way in. Though, they halted their steps in surprise when a group of Bibi soldiers abruptly appeared out of nowhere and surrounds them.

"We're surrounded!" said Mako. The heroes raised up their weapons, getting ready to fight. "Looks like they are more prepared this time" Eri guessed. "Regardless, we can't waste our time with these small fries" Hiro reminded. "That's right" Alata concurred.

"Hiro. Leave these guys to us" Genta volunteered. "You, Goseigers and Gosei Knight go ahead" Ryunosuke ordered. "We'll catch up later" said Kotoha. "Okay. Let's break through!" Hiro declared. "Yeah!" the others responded before all of them began battling the Bibi soldiers.

While fighting, Shinken Red, the Goseigers and Gosei Knight make their way through until they entered the secret entrance. Inside, there are more Bibi soldiers waiting for them but they do not have time to fight them so thoroughly. Therefore, they just use the tactic 'Hit and away' and somehow managed to arrived at the large chamber with the time machine.

Luckily for them, the Nejirangers, Yomotsugari or Drake are not there. However, a large swarm of Bibi soldiers are there to compensate for their absence. There are so many of them that it would not be possible to get to the time machine without defeating most of them.

"Hey, hey! You got to be kidding me..." Agri grumbled. "With these numbers, it's impossible "Everyone, use Tensou Techniques to quickly blow them away" Alata ordered. The Goseigers and Gosei Knight each took out a Gosei Card and their card readers; Tensouders for the Goseigers and Leon Cellular for Gosei Knight.

As for Shinken Red, he took out his Shodophone and wrote the kanji '炎' (Flames). "PRESSHOWER Card!" "ROCKRUSH Card!" "TWISTORNADO Card!" "Tensou!" the Goseigers inserted their cards into their card readers and activate them. "Splash! Seaick Power!" "Explosion! Skick! Landick power!"

Boulders, jets of waters, tornadoes and flamethrowers were formed and directed towards the Bibi soldiers. As a result, most of them were eliminated and this causes the Goseigers to briefly felt elated. "All right!" Agri cheered with his fists. "Enemy eliminated" Eri stated.

"Not yet. We still need to beat Brajira and those Nejirangers" Moune reminded. "Those guys definitely are on the other side of this time portal" Hyde deduced. "Let's go, you guys" Gosei Knight proclaimed. Shinken Red and Goseigers nodded as their response. Afterwards, they along with Gosei Knight rushed and entered the time portal.

Meanwhile in year 2052...

Things have gone even worse. The cities in the entire world were in ruins. A lot of innocent people got hurt. One by one were sent to the hospitals but unfortunately the doctors could not treat all at once and there are not enough resources to manage with the current situation.

The Bibi soldiers are still invading and the worse part, the armies are in no condition to fight. Although the world has one hope left, that hope was already defeated by the Nejirangers, Drake and Yomotsugari. Indeed, Ban and his friends are defeated and wounded but luckily still alive. It happened just about an hour ago when they went to point H0124.

Yes, they accepted the challenge of Nejirangers and battle against them with all their might. Things were on the heroes favour until Drake and Yomotsugari came and defeated the GranSazers. Right now, all 10 of them are recovering in the hospital supervised under Seeker.

Nine hours had passed till now. Takuya and the other adult members of Seekers are currently at the other secret base, which is within Tiny Orbit. The President of Tiny Orbit hammered the desk in front of him with anger. He could not help but remembered what happened some time ago.

(Flashback)

The scene is occurring at the same place where they were now although it was shifted some time earlier. Takuya and the other members of Seeker witnessed the GranSazers' defeat in the hands of Drake and Yomotsugari through the monitor. This is totally shocking for them as their hope had been defeated by some strong enemy that they never faced before.

Suddenly, there is some interference occurring and the screen was forced to change. To their horror, they saw the mastermind behind all this chaos live on screen. It was none other than Brajira, the Goseigers' slyest enemy. "Greetings, foolish Earthlings. My name is Brajira" Brajira greeted.

"Soon this planet will be destroyed and reborn anew but without you foolish humans. I shall be declared the saviour and ruler of this Earth. On the note, you better not try to resist me. You should know how powerless you are now. Your hopes are already defeated and no one can save you. If you dare to continue resisting, I won't hesitate to blow up you humans with my megaton bombs. Look at this" he continued.

The screen immediately changed to a cross sectional area of grounds at various places on Earth, displaying something inside them. Takuya and the others were surprised when they saw there is a big megaton bomb already buried underground in each place.

"That...megaton bombs!" Professor Yamano exclaimed. "As you all can see, I have planted megaton bombs in every part of the world. Their explosions are worth to destroy anything within 50 km radius. I can pull the trigger anytime so don't do anything foolish to defy me" Brajira threatened. "Regardless, I'll give you foolish Earthlings one last chance" he offered. "Surrender to me within the net 12 hours and I will stop the bombs from exploding. Do the opposite I will immediately blow the Earth. Then, I shall wait for your wise decision"

(Flashback ends)

"Curses..." Takuya grumbled. "Is there really no more hope?" he asked himself while grunting. Suddenly, the base received an incoming transmission, which got everyone's attention. "President. An incoming transmission from Oozora Hiro" a Seeker worker informed. "What?" Takuya responded. "Connect us through" he ordered.

The Seeker worker do as he was told and the screen displays the person who contacted the base. It is indeed Hiro and he was with the Gosei Angels and Gosei Knight. The seven of them are in the middle of an empty Tokio City.

Although, the people of Seeker only saw Hiro in the screen. "Hiro-kun!" Rina called out. She was the first one doing the greetings. "Are you okay?" Professor Yamano asked. "Somehow" Hiro answered.

"More importantly, what's the situation?" he asked. "Very grave. Brajira already planted megaton bombs around the entire world" Takuya informed. "What?!" Hiro exclaimed. Alata and the others gulped and were shocked to hear this too.

"He ordered us to surrender within the next 12 hours though we now only got less than three hours left. Worse, Ban and the others were defeated and it seems they won't be able to fight anytime soon" Professor Yamano explained. "There's nothing we can do to fight him so Hiro...No... Shinken Red. You're our only hope now" Takuya pleaded.

"All right. I'll do whatever I can to help. Can you track and send the locations of the megaton bombs to me?" Hiro requested. This request totally dumbstruck the people at Seeker's base. "Don't tell me, you're planning to stop the bombs by yourself?" Rina asked.

"Not at all. I brought some allies from the past to help. I can't explain the details now but please do as I requested. We'll stop the bombs somehow" Hiro told them. "All right, we're counting on you" said Takuya. Afterwards the transmission ended and soon Hiro received some amount of data relating to what he requested in his CCM.

He takes a quick view at the data and saw the locations that had the megaton bombs. "All right, I got the data. We can go and stop the bombs" Hiro stated. "There's still time, let's make haste. I suggest we split up" Hyde suggested. "Agree" Alata concurred while the others nodded.

"I cannot allow that!" a familiar sinister voice cried. Hiro and the others turned to see who said that. Much to their dismay, looks like they got company stood a distant away. It is the Nejirangers, Drake and Yomotsugari, all ready to fight. "Nejirangers!" Moune exclaimed.

"Yomotsugari and Drake are here too?" Hiro muttered. "Unfortunately, none of you will go anywhere" Yomotsugari stated. "This place will be your graves" Drake proclaimed. "Though before you go, be sure to entertain me well" he demanded.

"Gosei Angels, this time we'll definitely sent you guys to hell" "It's you guys who'll go there" Hyde retorted. "This time, we'll make you pay for what you did last time" Agri declared. "Anyway, you guys. We can't take our time on these guys. We got something more important to be done" Gosei Knight reminded.

"We understand even if you didn't say it" Moune claimed. "Let's go!" Alata announced. "Change Card! Tensou!" Alata and the others took out and insert their respective Change Card into their Tensouders before closing them. "Change! Goseiger!" The Gosei Angels transformed into Goseigers after undergoing some transformation sequence.

"Ippitsu Sojo!" Hiro wrote the kanji '火' and transformed into Shinken Red. Shinken Red took out his Shinkenmaru while the others had their signature weapons in hand. No need to say anything further, the heroes charged towards their enemies and vice versa.

 **Sorry for the late update. I got an announcement. This week starting on Friday, I will be starting my final exams so don't expect any updates. I planned to finish this story by Tuesday at latest though but if I did not post by then, better wait until after 6th May.**

 **Just so you know, it won't be so easy to start writing stories again, especially if you left it for more than a day. I mean the ideas is there but they are useless if you don't type it down.**


	6. Chronicle 6

**Things is not going as plan and a bit late but anyway, here it is. The concluding chapter for this crossover.**

In the deserted ruins of Tokio City, the battle had already begun between the villains and heroes. The Goseigers handled the Nejirangers while Shinken Red and Gosei Knight handled Yomotsugari and Drake. While fighting, Nejirangers purposely dragged the Goseigers away from Shinken Red and Gosei Knight as far as they can until they reach a park. The Goseigers noticed and find this rather annoying.

As if planned, the Nejirangers was trying to isolate the Goseigers from their allies. Hence, no one else can come and save them. Same goes for vice-versa. "What are you guys doing, bringing us to?!" Alata questioned angrily. "Nothing. Just want to make sure no one else can interrupt our battle" Neji Red answered.

"Drake and Yomotsugari interrupted our battles against this planet protector's last time. We want to make sure they won't interrupt our battle against you guys" Neji Black explained. "Fine by me! I got some payback to give you. I won't be satisfied if anyone else defeat you guys other than us" Agri retorted.

Goseigers VS Nejirangers

Then the Goseigers began fighting again the Nejirangers according to their respective colour counterparts. This time, it was more intense. Gosei Red and Neji Red clashed swords. Neji Black clashed against Gosei Black with a black double head spear. Neji Yellow shoots out blue needles with her slingshot. Neji Blue strikes Gosei Blue with his axe. Neji Pink launches pink arrow with her black-pink bow.

Still, the Goseigers did not come here to get themselves defeated. Hence, they did the right thing to do, which is blocking or evading the Nejirangers' attack. Gosei Red and Gosei Black blocked while the others dodged. "What?!" all members of Nejirangers gasped.

"Sorry, but it won't be last time!" Hyde claimed. "Let's go!" Alata proclaimed. "Red Break!" Gosei Red formed a jumping slash attack with Skick Sword. "Pink Trick!" Gosei Pink fired off a few pink blasts from Skick Shot. "Black Attack!" Gosei Black pounded hard with Landick AX. "Yellow Shock!" Gosei Yellow punched forward with Landick Claw. "Blue Check!" Gosei Blue launches a few blue arrows with Seaick Bow Gun.

"If that's the case!" Neji Red grumbled. "Jaden Energy Attack!" The Nejirangers each gathered green electricity into their hands until it formed a yellow energy ball. Afterwards, they lobbed it towards the Goseigers. Gosei Red, Gosei Black and Gosei Blue quickly took out one of their Gosei Cards, which are the DEFENSTORM, DEFENSTONE AND DEFENSTREAM cards respectively and loaded them into their Tensouders.

"Tensou!" the Goseigers shut their Tensouders and those devices read the loaded cards. "Expand! Skick, Landick, Seaick Power!" a barrier of tornado, stones and water appeared and they completely blocked Nejirangers' finishing move. "Now! Eri, Moune!" Alata ordered.

"ROCKRUSH Card!" "TWISTORNADO Card!" "Tensou!" Gosei Yellow and Gosei Pink loaded the mentioned cards into their Tensouders and shut it. "Explosion! Landick, Skick Power!" a large boulder and whirlwind were summoned and they strike the Nejirangers, knocking them to the ground.

"Finish them! Use Gosei Buster!" Alata declared. "Assemble, Gosei Buster" All the Goseigers combined their signature weapons into one. "Flashing Skick Power!" "Raging Landick Power!" "Serene Seaick Power!" Each tribe placed their respective Gosei Dynamic Cards on the card placer of their respective weapon.

The Nejirangers stood up again with their weapons armed but it was too late for them to do anything. "Punish!" Alata yelled. "Gosei Dynamic!" The Gosei Buster unleashed a yellow-gold laser with the Goseigers' insignia. Their finishing move strike all the Nejirangers at once and causes an explosion. "Yeah!" Alata and the others celebrated.

However, their celebration was immediately cut short because a few red lasers came from the explosions and forcibly sent the Goseigers up high. The sudden ambush totally dumbstruck and at the same time deal high damage on them. The Goseigers had their eyes lock on to the site of the explosion.

Much to their dismay, they saw something else instead of the Nejirangers. They saw five monsters with different themes and all had yellow eyes. The first one is a red monster shaped after flames with thermal colours. The second one is a black rock monster identical to a golem. The third one is a blue crystalline ice monster.

The fourth one is a yellow monster modelled after a spider. The fifth one is a pink plant monster. "Not yet, Goseigers. We won't die so easily" the red monster claimed. It has the same voice as Neji Red. "That voice…it can't be!" Alata trailed. "That's right, this is our true form" the red monster pronounced.

If the red monster is Neji Red, then the other monsters should be the remaining Nejirangers. All five of them have a new name in their true form. Hence, Neji Red, Neji Black, Neji Blue, Neji Yellow and Neji Pink gained respectively the name Neji Phantom, Neji Vulgar, Neji Bizarre, Neji Sophia and Neji Jealous.

The Goseigers then stood up and ready themselves to battle again. "Oh man. This is their true form?" Agri guessed. "All of them are ugly if you ask me" said Moune. "I agree" Eri concurred. "Brace yourselves, Goseigers!" Neji Phantom proclaimed. The Nejirangers, in their true form charged towards the Goseigers.

Gosei Knight and Shinken Red VS Drake and Yomotsugari

Gosei Knight clashed swords against Drake while Shinken Red battles Yomotsugari. Gosei Knight manage to pound on Drake upfront a few times with his signature weapon, Leon Laser Sword. Though much to the knight's dismay, his attacks did not even give a scratch on Drake's tough armour,

Gosei Knight tried to land another blow but Drake grabbed his weapon. "Is that all you can do, knight in shining armour?" Drake questioned mockingly. "What?!" Gosei Knight exclaimed. The armoured dragon then began to strike back at Gosei Knight with his jagged sword. He did the same amount of times Gosei Knight did to him before, with the last blow sent the latter flying.

Though the knight had no intention of giving up so he stood except he does not know how to defeat Drake. "How…how can I defeat this guy?" Gosei Knight muttered. "Gosei Knight! Drake's weakness is his neck. You need to strike him from behind to damage him!" Hiro yelled. At that time, Yomotsugari is blocking Shinken Red's attack.

"His neck? Then that settles it. Alright, thanks" Gosei Knight thanked. "Heh! Just because you know my weakness doesn't mean you can defeat me" Drake scorned. Gosei Knight then charged in and continued clashing swords against Drake. Until a certain point, the knight backs off from the armoured dragon.

"Leon Laser" Gosei Knight switched his weapon to gun mode. Next, he jumps as high as he can over the armoured dragon. This time, he was trying to aim at the back of Drake's neck. He got a clear shot of it and fired. However, the armoured dragon who knew that was the knight's intention. blocked it with his sword while not even turning behind. "What?!" Gosei Knight gasped before landing safely on the ground.

"I already told you" Drake mentioned and the armoured dragon turned towards the knight. "Just because you know my weakness doesn't mean you can defeat me!" he repeated. Gosei Knight could only grunt as a response. Looks like Drake would not let his weak spot be easily attacked.

Shinken Red, who is trying to defeat Yomotsugari also noticed what is going on between Drake and Gosei Knight. _Oh no. Looks like Gosei Knight can't handle Drake alone. I must back him up._ Hiro thought. However, he left an opening as he was so focused on where Gosei Knight and Drake were that he stopped attacking.

"An opening!" cried Yomotsugari. The lady Ayakashi unleashed a few blue needles towards the standstill Shinken Red, causing him to fell on the floor. At that time, Shinken Red just realised that he forgot he was also fighting someone troublesome as Drake too. "Where do you think, you're looking at?" Yomotsugari questioned.

Shinken Red quickly stood up and had his focus on Yomotsugari again. _Oh, crap. I forgot that I was fighting this Ayakashi. I need to beat her soon and help Gosei Knight. But her movements are so fast that I can't have a chance to close my eyes and predict her next move. how in the world can I beat her?_ Hiro questioned to himself.

Meanwhile inside the Heavenly Temple at Magitopia…

Haruka and Ran told Magiel about their connections with Hiro, from A to Z or at least only the important parts. "I can understand the rough idea of your connections with that boy. But ladies, magic no…powers regardless what kind are not meant to be bestowed to just anyone, especially for personal benefits. Putting aside my private opinions about your bad traits and pasts. If I just bestow magic so loosely to anyone, it also means I allowed them to bring destruction to this world or causing people to suffer. So, how can I be convinced that you ladies wouldn't do such thing?" Magiel questioned.

"That…" Ran mumbled. She did not know how she should answer such question. "Honestly, I don't know and just talk big won't get me anywhere" Haruka answered. Ran was surprised with this. She did not expect Haruka to give such a simple and honest answer that quickly.

"But, I do know one thing about myself. I am nothing like my son who now got powers and can go out there to save the day. I am just a normal human. When being forced to face against a strong evil presence, I couldn't do anything but trembling in fear. I'm scared to fight such enemy and wanted to run away because I don't want to die. Still, I am even more scared to lose the people important to me. One of them is my own son, Hiro. I don't want to lose him" she told the Saint.

"Me too. I felt the same" said Ran. "Not just Hiro. I want to protect the people important to me. If it costs me my life, I am more than glad to do so. That kind of people are worthy to be bestowed power because…they wanted to use powers for the sake of others, not for themselves. Most of all, they understand the fear of losing others. Such people wouldn't abuse the powers granted to them. We're one of those kinds of people. That all" she concluded. Haruka nodded concurringly with what Ran said.

Magiel sat back and gave a thought about it. "Then answered this. Since you two claimed to be that kind of people, and powerless to do anything, what would you do?" Magiel inquired. "We're not powerless. We just realised that" Haruka answered.

"Deep in our hearts, we got courage. We know fear and are willing to face them. That is Courage. Courage is our weapon!" Ran proclaimed. "As long as we got courage, we won't lose to anyone!" Haruka and Ran cried in unison.

Magiel was speechless when she heard this and looked deep into their eyes. They are different than the time she met them. The old lady then respond with a smile. "Oh dear, I guess you two were really fit for to be Magirangers" Magiel sighed.

Then the Saint clicked her fingers and suddenly the flowers of love began to glow in their colours. Ran and Haruka took out the flowers and to their surprise, the flowers each transformed into a cell phone. They both had the same design and the Magirangers' insignia instilled on them but each with distinct colours. Ran was gold while Haruka was white.

"What is this?" Ran asked. "That are Magiphone. Your transformation device to be Magirangers" Magiel informed. "Then, you acknowledge us to be Magirangers?" Haruka guessed. The giant old lady nodded as a response, meaning Haruka's guess was true.

Ran and Haruka did not expect this to happen but it did. Therefore, their first reaction was that they smile and celebrated this in joy. "We did it, right, Haruka-san?" Ran asked. Haruka nodded as her response. "Thank you, Heavenly Arch Saint-sama" Ran and Haruka thanked.

"You're welcome" Magiel replied. "By the way, you two need new clothes. MAGIIRO!" she chanted. In an instant, Ran and Haruka had their outfit changed into something new. Haruka had herself a white dress inside a white zipless jacket.

As for Ran, she found herself wearing a blue-grey mini skirt and a blue garment with the sleeves having some repeated diamond patterns starting from the middle. The back side of the sleeves are black. She also found herself wearing a pair of red-black trainers. Though it does not stop there as they soon find themselves wearing a black cloak with the Magirangers' insignia on the left side over their current clothing.

"Wow..." Ran and Haruka muttered in awe. "Congratulations, Haruka-san, Ran" a familiar voice congratulated. It was Hikaru. Then everyone saw that man appeared out of nowhere again using magic. "Hikaru-san!" Ran called out. "Sungel, it is time. Bring these two ladies together to the battle with you" Magiel ordered. "I understood" Hikaru responded.

"Wait, we're going already?" Ran asked. "Don't we need to do some training first?" Haruka suggested. "That is true but this is not the time to be training" Hikaru told them. "And don't worry, you two had already found what you need for this battle and to use magic" he assured.

"What is that?" Haruka asked. "Let me tell you. Magic, it is a sacred power. Magic, it is an adventure into the unknown. Magic, it is also a proof of courage. You two already had courage. As long as you got courage, it will teach you magic and guided you in the battle. Courage is the reason that makes Magirangers strong" Hikaru explained.

"Just to let you know, my wife and her four siblings didn't receive training as magic users during their first battle until I appeared and teaches them to use magic properly. They managed to get through thick and thin moments because they had courage with them" he added.

"I see...Courage will teach us the magic" Ran repeated. "Now, let's go. The Goseigers and Shinkengers are waiting for us" Hikaru announced. Ran and Haruka nodded as a response before they leave the Heavenly Temple with Hikaru. After they leave, Magiel muttered, "Good luck, new mages. Don't forget that you have courage within yourself"

In the meantime, ...

The Goseigers, Gosei Knight and Shinken Red are having trouble dealing with their opponents. The Nejirangers true form turned out to be a bunch of elemental monsters. They are more powerful than their previous form. Yomotsugari moves too fast for Shinken Red to catch up while Drake would not leave an opening for Gosei Knight to strike at his weak spot.

Though more importantly, the heroes do not have much time left to stop the megaton bombs. They were delayed for about two hours already. If they do not hurry up, the Earth is doom for destruction. Currently, Shinken Red got himself pounded hard by the lady Ayakashi.

He could barely stand on both legs, not to mention fighting. He was still lucky that he did not get hit by the Onibidama yet. Though he noticed that Yomotsugari never used it since the start of the battle. He thought maybe because she cannot use it anymore after what happen last time. Regardless, that still does not mean that she could not kill him.

 _This is bad. We promised to stop the bombs but I still couldn't beat this Ayakashi. There's not much time left. We should hurry._ Hiro ruminated. Then he could feel the presence of Yomotsugari and turned according to his instinct. She was just a few distant away behind him.

Shinken Red raised up his Shinkenmaru though the Ayakashi did not seems to falter a bit. "What's wrong, Shinken Red? Don't tell me that's all a successor of Shiba clan can do?" Yomotsugari questioned. Her tone sure is mocking Shinken Red. The Shinkenger grunt, not because he was being mocked but because he was desperate.

The lady Ayakashi gave out a brief growl. "This is getting boring" Yomotsugari grumbled. Then she vanished with the leaves and swiftly smacked Shinken Red from various directions, leaving him no chance to counterattack. Eventually, Shinken Red got himself fell to the floor with one of the Yomotsugari's blow.

Shinken Red tried to get up but unfortunately, he could not do so because he was wounded. "It's time I finish you off, Shinken Red" Yomotsugari declared. The lady Ayakashi stood a distant away and looks she is equipping a blue chain-like staff with skull mark made of stones onto her right shoulder.

Afterwards, she aimed her vulture head arm at Shinken Red. The Shinkenger realised that he is going to be going through the same thing as last time, burned by blue flames to death from the Onibidama. "Die" Yomotsugari muttered. Then she fired off the blue bullet from her vulture head arm.

"JINGA MAJUNA!" two familiar female voices cried. A white and blue curtain suddenly appeared in front of Shinken Red and blocked the blue bullet before vanishing. "What?!" Yomotsugari gasped. She was surprised and did not expect this to happen. The same goes for Shinken Red.

"MAJUNA!" one of the familiar female voice shouted. Some white pulses appeared and approaches the lady Ayakashi's Onibidama. Immediately, her blue armament was destroyed, which surprises herself. "JII MAGIKA!" the other familiar female voice yelled. Suddenly, a jet of water appeared from air and sent Yomotsugari flying with a splash.

 _What is going on?_ Hiro asked himself. Suddenly, two familiar figures appeared like magic in front of Shinken Red, which surprises him. They are Haruka and Ran but each wearing different gear inside a black cloak. Both are looking at Shinken Red.

"Mom...?! Ran-san...?!" Hiro exclaimed. "Are you okay, Hiro?" Haruka asked. "Y-Yes..." Hiro responded. "What are you two doing here?" he asked. "Isn't it obvious? We're here to lend a hand" Ran answered. Confused, Hiro asked, "Lend a hand? How?"

"Well, why don't you sit and watch first?" Haruka suggested before turning to Ran. "Let's go, Ran-chan" she ordered. "Yes" Ran responded. Afterwards, the two females stood, turned towards where the standing up Yomotsugari was and walked a few steps forward.

Then both pull off their cloak and each took out their respective Magiphone before opening it. "Heavenly Saints, grant us the power of magic" Ran and Haruka each presses the button 1, 0, 6 in order before overlapping their arms. "Mahou Henshin! MAGI MAAGI MAGIIRO!" both pointed their Magiphones to the sky and presses the appropriate button.

A magic circle appeared above each and went through them. The colour of circle was blue and white respectively for Ran and Haruka. Immediately, the two transformed into Magirangers. Ran is Magi Blue and Haruka is Magi Mother.

Shinken Red gulped in surprise when he saw this and had no idea of what they transformed into. "The Shaking Water Element. The Blue Magician. Magi Blue!" Magi Blue introduced herself and do her unique pose. "The Sparkling Ice Element. The White Magician. Magi Mother!" Magi Mother also did something similar like Magi Blue.

"Overflowing courage..." Haruka began. "Will change to magic!" Ran ended. "Mahou Sentai Magiranger!" both cried in unison. "Magiranger...?" Hiro repeated and a moment later yelled, "Ehhhh?! Ran-san and Mom are Magirangers?!"

"That's right, my son" Haruka confirmed. "How?" Hiro inquired, finding this hard to believe. "We'll tell you later. Right now, we need to hurry and end this battle" Ran told him. "Leave this Ayakashi to us. You go help Gosei Knight" Haruka ordered. "Y-Yes..." Hiro responded.

Shinken Red immediately get up and went to help Gosei Knight. "Yomotsugari, we'll be your opponents" Ran proclaimed. "Magirangers, huh? I don't know what is going on but I'm taking down both of you" said Yomotsugari. "That's our line" Ran retorted.

"We'll make you pay for what you did to Hiro last time" she announced. "Let's go" Haruka pronounced. Both Magirangers pick up their Magi Staffs and charged towards the lady Ayakashi. Magi Mother's staffs is much longer than Magi Blue.

Super Goseigers VS Nejirangers' true form

The Nejirangers in their true form, each fought their respective counterpart in Goseigers. Neji Phantom against Gosei Red, Neji Vulgar against Gosei Black, Neji Bizarre against Gosei Blue, Neji Sophia against Gosei Yellow and Neji Jealous against Gosei Pink.

Truth to be told, these Nejirangers are more savage and stronger than before. The Goseigers could not even put up a fight against them and ended up getting beaten up by those monsters' super strength. One by one, the Goseigers were thrown by the Nejirangers.

The Goseigers stood up and regroup but they have no time to rest. The Nejirangers are slowly coming again at them group. "What's with these guys?!" Agri whined. "It's like they've gone to their super mode" said Moune. "Super mode?" Alata echoed. "That's it!" he exclaimed.

"Gosei Angels, this is your end. This place shall be your graves" Neji Phantom proclaimed. "Take this!" All the Nejirangers unleashed lasers of red, purple, blue, yellow and pink at the Goseigers. The Goseigers could not avoid it and got caught in their attacks before an explosion occurred. Then, the Nejirangers each gave out a sneer of victory.

However, it is still too early for the villains to celebrate they soon become shocked when they saw golden wings appeared from the explosion before seeing the Goseigers within it. The Goseigers managed to survive the attack but that is not the only thing they did.

They had transformed into Super Goseigers, each having a Miracle Headder equipped to their torso. Super Goseigers then leap and flew while charging at the Nejirangers before knocking them down with the Super Gosei Ten Sword. "Now! Everyone!" Alata ordered.

"Miracle Gosei Dynamic!" The Super Goseigers loaded the Miracle Gosei Dynamic cards into their Tensouders and shut them. Afterwards, they pointed the dome of their Ten Swords towards the Nejirangers. "Punish!" Their weapons unleashed a laser of their Goseigers' insignia. The Nejirangers got caught in it and ended up being destroyed in the explosion.

Magi Mother and Magi Blue VS Yomotsugari

Yomotsugari called forth blue needles and direct them to hit Magi Blue and Magi Mother. However, the two Magirangers used their staffs to deflect the needles away. "Time to get serious" said Ran. She slides the guard part of the staff slightly to the middle. "Magi Stick Sword!" The Magi Staff transformed into a sword.

 **Although Magi Blue and Magi Pink had no exclusive weapon using their staffs. I decided that Ran as Magi Blue can use the weapons like Magi Red, Magi Green and Magi Yellow.**

Then Magi Blue and Magi Mother charged towards the lady Ayakashi before they began to wallop her with their weapons. Yomotsugari tried to counter them but unfortunately, the two Magirangers leave no chance for her to do so. The lady Ayakashi then tried to ambush the two Magirangers with her amazing agility but unfortunately, both Magirangers managed to predict and ambushed her instead.

"Magi Stick Axe!" Magi Blue transformed her sword into an axe. Then, with all her might, she focuses all her magic to the blade of the axe and cut off Yomotsugari's arm with the vulture head. The lady Ayakashi yelped in pain and was forced to back off from what happened. "Nice work, Ran-chan" Haruka praised. Magi Blue responded with a fist bump, which Magi Mother also did the same.

"Impossible! How can you two be this strong?!" Yomotsugari questioned. "Because we got that boy who we love and wanted to protect him. Should anyone try to do harm on him, we will punish them" Ran answered. "You harmed Hiro and nearly killed him. Therefore, we will punish you" Haruka pronounced. Yomotsugari grunted, "Looks like I have to retreat"

"Like I allow that!" Ran proclaimed. "Magi Stick Bow Gun!" Her axe now transformed into a bow gun. Then she quickly shoots out blue arrows towards the lady Ayakashi. All the shots hit Yomotsugari and damaged her severely. Hence, she would not be able to move so easily. "Haruka-san, finish her off" Ran told her. "Okay!" Haruka concurred and pointed her staff towards the lady Ayakashi.

"JIRUMA MAJUNA!" Magi Mother launches a blast of freezing wind towards the beaten up Yomotsugari. The lady Ayakashi ended up freezing as ice. Afterwards, Magi Mother turned around and clicked her fingers while proclaiming, "Checkmate!" The frozen Ayakashi then exploded into smaller chunks of ice and melted away.

Shinken Red and Gosei Knight VS Drake

Shinken Red and Gosei Knight fought against Drake together. The armoured dragon was more satisfied instead of disappointed because he got two heroes to entertain him in the battle. Both heroes clashed swords against Drake though the armoured dragon would not back down and pushed them back.

"Come on, is this all you two can do together against me?" Drake questioned. "Don't let me get bored!" he demanded. Neither Shinken Red nor Gosei Knight could get the advantage even though they are fighting together due to Drake's persistent sword movements.

Both heroes are aware that they need to settle this soon. Hence, at one point, they leaped backwards and away from Drake. Shinken Red took out the lightning disc and equipped it to his Shinkenmaru before spinning it. "Shinkenmaru! RAIDEN NO MAI!" Shinken Red point the Shinkenmaru upwards and a surge of lightning came down from the sky to struck Drake.

"It's useless!" Drake scorned. The armoured dragon stop the lightning by cutting it off with his sword. Yes, the attack fail but unfortunately, Drake left himself an opening. The armoured dragon was then caught by surprise when Shinken Red suddenly grabbed him unarmed.

"What are you doing, scumbag?!" Drake snarled. The armoured dragon tried to push the Shinkenger away though the latter struggle not to let him go. "Persistent guy!" Drake got mad and began kneeing him rapidly but Shinken Red still refused to let go.

"Now! Gosei Knight!" Hiro yelled. While Drake was so focused on getting Shinken Red off him, Gosei Knight is some distance behind the armoured dragon, preparing to perform an ambush. "Knight Metallic!" Gosei Knight jumped and struck Drake's neck as hard as he can with his Leon Laser Sword.

The attack was a success and the armoured dragon yelped in pain. Shinken Red then kicked Drake off before he and Gosei Knight went into a formation. The weaken Drake got himself caught between Shinken Red and Gosei Knight. "Finish him off!" Hiro ordered.

Shinken Red equipped the Tora disc on Rekka Daizantou and began to swing his large sword once. "Rekka Daizantou! Oozutsu Mode!" His swing was accompanied by flowing flames and it concentrated on the secret disc. Rekka Daizantou then transformed into a gun-like mode. Shinken Red equipped the five main Origami discs; Shishi, Ryuu, Kame, Kuma, and Saru. "Tora Go Rin Dan (Tiger Five Discs Shot)!" he aimed the bazooka towards Drake.

The knight combined the Leon Cellular onto his Leon Laser gun. "Vulcan Headder Card" Gosei Knight loaded the mentioned card into his Leon Cellular. He presses the button 8, 4, 8 in order before pressing the red button. "Summon! Vulcan Headder!" the Vulcan Headder appeared from the Leon Cellular. "Vulcan Headder, set!" Gosei Knight equipped the summoned Headder to his Leon Laser.

"Knight Dynamic Card!" Then Gosei Knight loaded another Gosei Card into his Leon Cellular. He presses the button 4, 7, 4 in order before pressing the red button again. "Conviction of Knightick Power!" The knight aimed his combined weapon forward, where the weaken Drake was currently.

"Seibai!" Shinken Red presses the trigger and push the wedge forward. The discs began to spin fast like a wheel and then accelerate forward from Rekka Daizantou together. The five discs then consumed the energy form of an animal, in this case it is a white tiger.

"Knight Dynamic. Punish!" The gold ring with barrels around Vulcan Headder spun before all the barrels of the gun began firing lasers. Vulcan Headder's mouth shoot out a straight yellow laser while the spinning barrels unleashed spinning blue lasers.

 **I don't know which one either 'Punish' or 'Banish' that Gosei Knight declared during his finishing move but I used the one stated in power rangers wikia 'Punish'. Just so you know, most of the information stated there is more accurate than what said by the people who do the poor subbing.**

 **(For example, the word 'Seiza' and 'Sei', they wrote 'Say The' and 'Say', where Seiza means Constellation or a proper seating in Japanese. This mistake is in the one who do the poor subbing in Kyuranger, the latest Super Sentai season. There is a lot more like Kajiki, Shishi and Ookami that means swordfish, lion and wolf respectively but they instead put it Dorado, Leo and Lupus. Although that is the name of the constellation the Kyurangers' members are from, it is still wrong for me. As for Sei, there is other meaning but Gosei they changed it to Go say in Goseigers' ending song translation). Sorry for complaining here but I could not help but get angry if someone do poor subbing and ignored the true Japanese honorifics.**

The attacks strike at the armoured dragon, causing him to shriek again before falling and exploded. Afterwards, Shinken Red and Gosei Knight are joined by the Goseigers, Magi Blue and Magi Mother. Though Gosei Knight and the Goseigers were taken by surprised when they see Magi Blue and Magi Mother. "Ma-Magirangers?!" Alata exclaimed.

"Since when you guys arrived?" Gosei Knight asked. "Just a while ago" Ran answered. "That's right" said Haruka. The Goseigers and Gosei Knight were once again surprised when the Magirangers spoke with familiar voices. "Those voices...It can't be...?" Moune trailed.

"That's right. Ran-san and my Mom" Hiro announced. "This is surprising. I never expect you two would become Magirangers" Hyde stated. "Anyway everyone, we can talk later. Let's go and stop the bombs" Hiro reminded.

"Too late!" a devilish voice shouted. The heroes turned to the direction of the voice and saw Brajira descending from the sky. "Brajira!" Alata exclaimed. "We meet again, Gosei Angels, Groundion Headder...is what I like to say" Brajira greeted in a sarcastic way.

"Don't mess with us!" Agri snarled. "We're not letting you get away with this, definitely!" Hyde vowed. "Unfortunately, you guys can't do anything. Soon, the megaton bombs in the entire world will detonate themselves. You guys will die along with the explosions!" Brajira proclaimed. The devil then unleashed a surge of electricity from his right palms.

The attack causes an explosion to occur around the heroes, sending them flying and falling to the ground. None of the heroes could get up as the attack just now was way powerful. "Farewell, Super Sentai" Brajira announced. The devil raised up his right hand and is about to clicked his fingers. "Megaton bombs, detonate!" he yelled and clicked his fingers.

The heroes gulped in deep shock as they were too late to stop Brajira. Though that was their initial response and soon the heroes figured out that nothing is occurring. A minute has passed yet they could not hear any noise of explosions.

Brajira realised this too and was dumbfounded. He clicked his fingers again and again and again but nothing happened before coming to a stop. "Why?! Why the bombs won't detonate?!" Brajira cavilled. "Unfortunately, the bombs won't ever detonate" a male voice announced. It was from Hikaru.

Then everyone saw him, Kai, Tsubasa, Makito and Houka appeared in front of the heroes but in the form of Magi Shine, Magi Red, Magi Yellow, Magi Green and Magi Pink respectively. "We have stopped the bombs from exploding" said Kai. "You scums!" Brajira clicked. "How did you stop them?" he questioned. "That is..." Tsubasa begun explaining what happened.

(Flashback)

The scene took place at Seeker's base half an hour ago. Takuya and the others had been watching the battle of Shinken Red, Gosei Knight and Goseigers against the villains through the computer screen. They are deeply worried that the heroes are struggling against their opponents and they will not be able to stop the bombs in time.

"Looks like they are having trouble" said Rina. "Ishimori-kun. How much the time left before the bombs detonated?" Professor Yamano asked. "At this pace, about 30 minutes left" Rina answered. "This is bad. We won't make it. Even if they managed to defeat the enemies now, travelling to other countries will take time" said Takuya.

Suddenly one of the doors opened, which got everyone's attention. To their surprise, they saw Haruka, Ran and five members of the Ozu family entering the base. "No. We will make it" Ran objected. "Professor Oozora, Ran" Takuya called out. "And who are you guys?" he asked. "That doesn't matter now. We're here to help to stop the bombs" Makito told them.

"Even if you say so, how can we make it in time? There's a bunch in the entire world. It's impossible to travel from one place to another in just a second" Takuya questioned. "If that's the problem, I believe I can solve it" Hikaru answered. "More importantly, we need to know the locations of the bombs. How many are there?" Haruka asked.

"About 41 of them and these are the locations where the bombs were detected" Rina reported. She typed on the keyboard and displayed the locations of the places with bombs via the screen. "41, huh? That is a lot" Tsubasa commented.

"How are Hiro and the others?" Haruka asked. "Not good at all, they are struggling to defeat their opponents. Worst of all, Ban and the others are still unconscious at the hospital" Professor Yamano informed. "What should we do, Haruka-san?" Houka asked.

"We have to split into two teams. Me and Ran-chan will help Hiro and the others. The rest of you do something about the bombs. Can you five handle it?" Haruka asked. "Don't worry. We can manage it. Travelion can do it" Hikaru assured. "Then, we're counting on you" said Haruka.

(Tsubasa speaking) _Using Travelion, we travelled to each location across the world in less than a minute. Then, we used magic to teleport the bombs to deep outer space. After we gathered all the bombs, we asked Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel to detonate them._

Then via Travelion, the members of Ozu family, each went to one of the locations with the bomb as Magiranger. Upon reaching each place, they chanted the spell, "GOOLU LUUMA LUJUNA!" a big magic circle appeared at and the megaton bomb underground immediately vanished when being bathed in its light.

It was transported to deep outer space and they repeat again for other places. After the 41 megaton bombs were gathered, Magiel appeared near the bombs inside a magic orb. Then she chanted, "MAJUNA!" before disappearing. Afterwards, the megaton bombs detonated, releasing an extremely massive explosion in deep outer space.

(Flashback ends)

"That's how we stopped the bombs from exploding on Earth" Tsubasa concluded. "How dare you...How dare you interrupt my plan?!" Brajira scowled. "Unfortunately, all your works have gone to waste" Kai scorned. "All that's left is to defeat you!" Makito barked.

"You insolent scums…" Brajira growled. "I won't forgive you!" he injected the sting of a Bibi bug onto himself. Then to everyone's dismay, the devil grew into the size of a monster. Afterwards, the Nejirangers also appeared in their true form but as giants too. Though it seems that none of the giants, excluding Brajira have their conscience as everyone could hear them roared like beasts.

"If that's the case, I will destroy this Earth and recreated with my own hands!" Brajira announced. "First, I will eliminate you bugs!" Then the gigantic Brajira attempted to stomp on the heroes with his feet. All the heroes quickly tried to get away as far as they can but it seems unnecessary.

Because a pair of buzz saw discs and coloured lasers came out of nowhere and knock Brajira backwards. The heroes turned to the direction of the incoming attack and saw the Shinkengers' origamis; Ryuu, Kame, Kuma, Saru and Ebi. "Everyone, are you okay?" Ryunosuke asked. "You guys are late!" Hiro pointed out, not even answering Ryunosuke's question.

"Sorry, we got a little lost" Mako apologised. "Thanks to Gen-chan" Chiaki accused. "I understood!" Genta pouted. "Anyway, let's go!" he announced. "Magirangers, Goseigers, let's fight together" Kotoha invited. "All right, let's go everyone" Alata declared. "Yeah!" the other heroes responded. Magi Blue and the other Magirangers excluding Magi Shine took out their Magiphones and pressed the button 1, 0, 7 in order.

"MAAGI MAGI MAGIKA!" All six of them grew into a giant. Magi Mother remained as she was while the other Magirangers changed form as the following:

a. Magi Green – Magi Taurus

b. Magi Pink – Magi Fairy

c. Magi Blue – Magi Mermaid

d. Magi Yellow – Magi Garuda

e. Magi Red – Magi Phoenix

"MAAGI JIRUMA MAGI JINGA" Magi Mermaid and the other Magi giants combined into one. "Magi King, number one!"

As for Magi Shine, he went aboard Travelion and sat at the driver's seat. Smoky is there too but to put in coals into the furnace. The Heaven Hero punched a hole in one of his Magi Tickets. "GOU GOU GOLUDIIRO" The train's coaches then detached itself, each forming a part of the body and combined to form a giant robot. "Mahou Tetsujin, Travelion!"

The Goseigers and Gosei Knight called upon their Headder machines. "Tensou Gattai!" "Gosei Ground, Advent!" Gosei Knight as Groundion Headder combined with the Knight Brother Headders, Sealeon and Skyon to form Gosei Ground. "Gosei Great, Advent!" Gosei Dragon, Phoenix, Shark, Snake and Tiger combined to form Gosei Great.

"Origami Dai Henge!" Shinken Red wrote the kanji '大' on Shishi origami and it becomes big before. "Shin Samurai Gattai!" Shishi, Ryuu, Kame, Kuma, Saru and Ebi Origamis combined to form DaiKai-Shinken-Oh. "DaiKai-Shinken-Oh! United Under Providence!"

Now, there are six giants to fight against Brajira and the Nejirangers, which are Magi Mother, Magi King, Travelion, Gosei Great, Gosei Ground and DaiKai-Shinken-Oh. Hence, each take one opponent to fight with and it is like the following:

a. Magi Mother VS Neji Jealous

b. Magi King VS Neji Sophia

c. Travelion VS Neji Bizarre

d. Gosei Ground VS Neji Vulgar

e. DaiKai-Shinken-Oh VS Neji Phantom

f. Gosei Great VS Brajira

Each giant fights their respective opponent and at first, they were on par. However, the enemies later get the upper hand. Neji Sophia unleashed vines to catch Magi Mother and strangle her neck. Neji Sophia, Neji Phantom and Neji Vulgar relentlessly attacked Magi King, DaiKai-Shinken-Oh, Gosei Ground with all their might. Brajira strikes Gosei Great brutally with his sword.

The heroes seem to be in pain but they cannot allow themselves to lose. Hence, they tried to gain the advantage from that moment onwards. "JII MAGIINE" Magi Mother shoots out ice arrows from the tip of her staff to hurt Neji Jealous. Afterwards, she cuts off the vines using her staff.

Travelion increase the temperature around itself to melt the ice before he went to punch Neji Bizarre with a heated fist. "Headder Attack!" Gosei Great detached the Gosei Headders to attack Brajira repeatedly from all directions until he fell to the ground.

DaiKai-Shinken-Oh, Magi King and Gosei Ground countered by giving their respective opponents a taste of their own medicines by attacking relentlessly with all their might. Now, the heroes had turned the tables. "Finish them off" Alata pronounced. "JIRUMA MAJUNA!" Magi Mother launches a blast of freezing wind towards Neji Jealous and the latter become frozen as ice.

"Ground Drastic!" Gosei Ground launches six missiles and then he himself rammed through Neji Phantom. "GOLU GOLU GOJIKA! Destruction Fire Reverse Thrust!" Travelion opens the plate at its chest, revealing a barrel before it launches a spray of flames at Neji Bizarre.

"NITEN ICHIRYUU! MIDAREGIRI! DaiKai-Shinken-Oh strengthened its swords with Mojikara and performed two diagonal slashes, each from different direction before doing a cross slash on Neji Phantom. "Great Strike!" Gosei Great powered up the dragon sword with flames and performed a slash on Brajira.

"Magical Climax! King Calibur, Mahou GIRI!" Magi King summoned a magic circle while swinging the sword in circle before slashing through it. Neji Sophia got herself hit by this finishing move. "Checkmate!" the heroes announced. The Nejirangers immediately fell while yelping and burst into explosions, dragging Brajira too.

Though it is still not over yet as Brajira rose from the explosions. The devil's eyes glows and he expands his angelic wings before launching a blast of lasers at Gosei Great and the others, sending them sprawling on the ground. "This guy sure is persistent" said Hiro. "But, we can't afford to lose!" Alata proclaimed. The Goseigers and Gosei Knight loaded the combination cards for 'Ground Gosei Great' into their card readers. "Tensou Gattai!" Gosei Ground and Gosei Ground combined into one. "Ground Gosei Great, Advent!"

"Everyone, let's combine our powers into one. Focus all our powers into Ground Gosei Great" Hiro commanded. Then with Ground Gosei Ground in the centre, the first two giants, Magi King and DaiKai-Shinken-Oh placed their hands respectively on the right side and left side of Ground Gosei Great's shoulders.

Magi King and DaiKai-Shinken-Oh also gets the same hand supports from Magi Mother and Travelion respectively. The overall formation is like a letter 'V'. The five giants glowed in golden colour and "Mahou!" "Samurai!" "Tensou!" "Finish!" The Magirangers, Shinkengers, and Goseigers yelled out their respective themes before shouting in unison.

Then all of them become a triangle of light, with each team's respective insignia acting as each corner of the triangle. The triangle of light rammed through Brajira. "No way…I…defeated again…" Brajira muttered out his final words before exploding. "Yeah! We did it!" everyone celebrated over their victory.

"All right, three claps of victory" Genta announced. Then everyone performed clap their hands in a total of 30 times in a rhythm, with each tenth was the loudest. "Finishing things seriously, Magirangers!" Ran, Haruka and the Magirangers proclaimed. "With this, the chapter was brought to a close" The Goseigers, Gosei Knight and the Shinkengers concluded.

Later…

Everyone, in their human form except Gosei Knight who remained as he was gathered at the rooftop of Tokio Sia Department Store. They need to do something to set things right. "MAGIINE MAGIINE!" Ran, Haruka and the five members of Ozu family chanted a spell throughout the entire world. The destroyed buildings, houses caused by Brajira and his lackeys were restored back to normal.

"Wow" Hiro, the Goseigers and Shinkengers were awed that the magicians could restore things back to way before they were destroyed. "Everything was restored to what it was before" Mako commented. "That is the power of magic" Houka pointed out.

"Now, we need to erase the memories of this nightmare from the people in the entire Earth" Makito stated. "If that's the case, leave that to us" Alata volunteered. He and the others took out their card readers and the memory erasing cards. "MEMORYFLY Card!" "MEMORYBURY Card!" "MEMORYWASH Card!" "Tensou!" Alata and the others loaded the memory erasing cards into their card readers (Leon Cellular and Tensouders) and shut them. "Expand! Seaick! Landick! Skick Power!" Their Tensouders and Leon Cellular emits dusts of light throughout the entire world.

These dusts also reached to where Takuya and the others. Other than Hiro, Haruka, Ran, magic family, Magirangers, and samurais, Shinkengers, everyone else in the world were affected by this Tensou Technique. Hence, they forgot that such horror incident happened or at least, it was all a nightmare that they got from a long deep sleep.

"Now no one else remembered what happened other than us here" said Hyde. "In other words, Ban and the others won't remember what happened?" Ran guessed. "That's right" Agri confirmed. "I think it's better though. Everyone in this world had been suffering before we came stop it. They deserve to forget this nightmare" Moune explained. "All right, now that's settle it. Let's have a barbeque" Hiro suggested. "Yeah!" the others concurred.

Hiro, Haruka, Ran together with Gosei Knight, Goseigers, Shinkengers and Magirangers then went to an empty park. They had a barbeque and Eri keep her promise to Ran, teaching the redhead how to make Eri-don. As for Hiro, he got an interest in making Aniki (Brother) salad from Ozu Makito so he learns from the eldest son of Ozu family.

Afterwards, when these stuffs are over, the Ozu family, Gosei Knight and Gosei Angels say goodbye to Hiro, Ran and Haruka before they went back to their world via Travelion. By the time, they got back, they went to where the time travel portal was and destroyed it for good. Everyone then went separate ways and enjoy their daily life.

The same thing occurs for Hiro, Ran and Haruka. Today, the trio went to a pizza shop, find themselves a table to sit at and ordered the pizzas they want. They begun eating the moment they gave their blessings after putting the slices of pizza on their pizzas.

Hiro had been observing the females with him. Ran and Haruka seemed very pleased and enjoy eating their slices of pizza. They looked a lot different now, with new outfits and their emotions. Ran is fine but he hardly seen his mother going outside without wearing her lab coat, at least that is what he thought.

Haruka seems more like a normal mother and woman instead of the scientist working for her research. Currently, she took off her glasses, revealing her beautiful, dark, brown eyes that Hiro inherited. For Hiro, Haruka looks the best in this casual dressing.

As for Ran, she looks pretty much the same but wearing blue is what makes her look even more attractive, at least for Hiro's eyes. The redhead seemed pure and the blue colour of hers is the colour of affection. Whenever someone got hurt, she will come and comfort him/her.

"This pizza is delicious" Ran praised. "I agree. The shop really put a lot of effort into their new recipes" Haruka concurred. "Still, I couldn't believe it. Not once I ever thought Mom and Ran-san become magicians" Hiro admitted. "But... I thought you didn't believe in magic, Ran-san"

"That was the past. I won't ever underestimate magic again" Ran told him. "As for me, I wanted to learn and understand magic together with science. Maybe I can find something helpful for my project. Of course, I won't forget to come home" said Haruka.

"Putting that aside, how can you two practise magic?" Hiro asked. "We do get some books to learn the spells but in real battle, when you're in trouble, courage is the thing that teaches magic" Haruka explained. "How come?" Hiro inquired. "That is..." Ran trailed.

"Magic, it is a sacred power" Haruka started. "Magic, it is an adventure into the unknown" Ran continued. "Magic, it is also the proof of courage" both said in sync. "From now on, we'll be supporting you as magicians, Magirangers" Ran proclaimed.

"Yeah..." Hiro speechlessly replied. Then the young bluenette saw Haruka and Ran gave a fist bump to each other. Afterwards, he turns aside and held his chin. _Wow, these two seemed fired up. I just hope they won't go on rampage like a pair of ferocious lions._ Hiro thought.

"Hiro!" Ran and Haruka cried out his name suddenly. The tone was scolding. Hiro was totally surprised and without questioning turned to them. "Yes...?" Hiro asked. "Did you just think that we were a pair of ferocious lions?" Haruka questioned with sarcasm and a smirk.

Obviously, she and Ran seemed angry. "No... I didn't say anything like that. I swear" Hiro lied. "You can' lie! We know you were thinking that!" Ran proclaimed. Hiro immediately flinched when he heard this. _For real?_ Hiro thought. "So, it's true, huh?" Haruka questioned.

"Err...Sorry..." Hiro awkwardly apologised. Ran and Haruka glared at Hiro briefly before going to their normal expression. "Oh well, I guess we'll let you go off this time" Ran pronounced. Hiro immediately sighed in relief, he thought he was off the hook but it seems not.

"As if!" Haruka and Ran cried. Both took a slice of pizza and stuck them into Hiro's mouth. The young bluenette found himself choke because his mouth was suddenly full of food and immediately fell off the chair. _You got to be kidding me. They won't let me off the hook once I insult them, ugh._ Thought Hiro before fainting. Ran and Haruka giggled by this.

 **Now that ended, I will make another sequel of this. For the next sequel, it would be with a secret with what crossover it is until I publish it. Though I think I will need to put that on a hold until I finish my final exams this semester.**


End file.
